No Good
by Among-Stars
Summary: Tired of living in a shadow of wealth, Gabriella ventures off to start a new journey: College. Seeking to be normal, she wants to leave behind all she's grown up with to be her own person. But her dad won't have that, especially not when she falls for someone not of "their kind". Someone so wonderful, so perfect, so the one for her. So how can her father believe he is no good? TxG
1. Chapter 1

_No Good_

* * *

_**Real magic in relationships means an absence of judgment of others.**_

_**-Wayne Dyer**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez smiled bright as she looked up in awe at her new home. Rubin Residence Hall here at NYU; this was where she was going to call home for the next 9 months. And as she sized up this new place and the surrounding area, she couldn't help but feel comfortable, like she'd been here for months. But that feeling broke seconds later.

"You got everything princess," her father called as he got out of the limousine. She looked down at her stuff, most of it piled into a University moving cart that was sitting next to her and nodded.

"Yeah, Dad. All good here."

"You sure you don't want me to come up?"

Gabriella instantly shook her head in the kindest way possible. She hadn't even wanted him to come along. But he'd insisted upon coming as well as coming in his limousine. To him it had made more sense to ride in style and as he'd argued with her earlier, it would be easier to fit all her stuff and still have some leg room.

See, her dad was Julius Montez, former boxing legend and owner of a multi-million dollar company that dealt with electronics. At just 45 years old, he had lived through and 20 year career boxing and then moved on to form a company with his late wife that had ultimately made them the richest people in California. Prior to being a millionaire and boxer, he'd also lived the in the lap of luxury with his parent's money. So he'd never known a life without it, which in turn meant Gabriella hadn't either, although she never abused it. Everyone was envious of her life, when in reality, she'd give it all away to be somewhat normal and to have her mom back. She'd passed away from a mild form of ovarian cancer when Gabriella was 16. The doctors had found it shortly after the company had first been formed and it had been a tough 2 year battled before she'd succumbed. It had been her and her dad together since then, but to be honest, the life she had wasn't the life she wanted. And so she decided to move across the country to get her college education.

"Dad, I'm okay. You should just get back in the car with Jeffrey and go home, it's a long drive back you know." Especially considering her dad had insisted driving as well. Almost 20 hours in the car with her father and the 8 combined total hours where they'd stop to stay in a hotel overnight, had been pure torture.

"I just want to make sure my little girl is safe."

"I'm not a little girl anymore Dad, I'm 18."

"You're still my little girl. Always will be."

She nodded. "Agreed, but you don't need to stay. I've got this. I'll call you when I'm all settled in, okay?"

Her dad stood for a second looking at her before he huffed out. "Fine. Can't believe we're actually here. My baby is going to college. Make sure you stay safe, call if you need anything."

"I will, I promise."

"Okay, I love you princess."

"Love you too Dad." She smiled over at Jeffrey who was standing with the door open as her father got in. "Take care of him will ya?"

"My pleasure Miss. Montez, you take care of yourself too. And don't forget to have fun. You're still young."

"Thanks." She stood for a few more moments, watching as the limousine drove away and ignoring the looks she was getting from the other students and parents moving in. With a sigh, she loaded as much of the rest of her things onto the cart as she could and used all her strength to push it into the building and onto the elevator.

Finding her way through the mass of young adults walking around with their parents, carrying items and attempting to find their rooms, she finally came to a stop in front of room 261. The door was open and a nice older blonde woman was standing in the entryway.

"Uhm excuse me…"

The woman turned. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Uhh, I live here…"

"Oh, excuse me. I'm so sorry. I'm Sharpay's mother. Darby Evans."

"Gabriella Montez," she responded shaking the woman's hand.

"Sharpay's in room B, what about you?"

"Uh," Gabriella stopped and looked down at her phone that housed the email the school had sent her with her room confirmation. "D."

"Oh, what a shame. At least you'll still be suitemates."

"MOM!" A call came from down the hall, startling both women.

"Excuse me," said.

Gabriella watched curiously as she escaped down the hall before turning to examine the room. When you first walk in, there was a living room with a couch, arm chair, and table with four chairs along with a small kitchen equipped with a fridge, stove and microwave that she already knew from the email that she had to share with 3 other girls. There was four rooms in one suite; A, B, C, &amp; D, luckily all privately for one person each. Of course, it had cost more money, but for her dad that had been no trouble at all. She did have to share a bathroom with whoever was in room C, but she didn't have any qualms about that, just hoped the girl was clean.

Moving down the hall, she noted her wall mate hadn't gotten here yet, seeing as how her room was still locked and closed. Looking down on the opposite side of the kitchen, she saw the door to room B was the only other door open and clearly Sharpay was already here.

She unlocked her door, walking in and dropping what was in her hands as she took in the twin bed by the window, dresser positioned next to the sliding glass doors of the closet, and desk with chair across from the dresser.

Stepping out, she checked out the decently and surprisingly clean bathroom she'd have to share with two sinks outside of the toilet and shower that she guessed would be for both her and C occupant equally. Clearly NYU treated their students on somewhat of a higher level. At least she didn't have to share a room. With a sigh, she went out to get her cart to unload, briefly meeting Sharpay, but not having time to talk since the blonde (who looked just like her mother) seemed to be on a mission.

So with that she went back to her room, set to spend the rest of the day unpacking and making it all really feel like home.

~NG~

Hours later, Gabriella was finally getting to the last of her unpacking. She'd been in her room all day, other than brief visits to the bathroom and common area for some of the free pizza they were serving for the students. She'd met Sharpay officially when the girl had finished packing, but already decided that their personalities would probably clash and opted to spend as less time with her as possible. So she'd made and excuse about unpacking and escaped back to her room and hadn't even made it out to greet Sharpay's wall mate when she'd arrived. They would meet each other eventually.

She stood, stepping back from the bin of clothes she was emptying into her closets and took a look at the job she'd done so far. She smiled, proud of the work she'd done.

"Looks good."

She turned, startled, to face the petite girl that was standing in her open doorway. She had light brown hair that was covered by a hat. She was wearing skinny jeans and a band t-shirt, finished off with a pair of original converses on her feet.

"Uhm, hi?"

The girl visibly blushed. "Sorry. I have a tendency to act before I think. That was rude. I'm Kelsi Nielson."

Gabriella moved from her closet to shake the girl's hand. "Gabriella Montez."

Kelsi smiled. "Guess you're my bathroom buddy."

Gabriella smiled. "Guess you're my wall mate."

"That's cute."

"I thought yours was too."

Kelsi suddenly sighed with relief. "I'm so glad you're nice, I was so worried you were gonna be a bitch."

Gabriella laughed. "Not a bitch, thankfully. So where are you from?"

"Here," Kelsi answered. "New York is my home and now NYU is my school. What about you?"

"California."

"Wow, long way from home?"

"Fortunately."

"Dying to get away huh?"

Gabriella nodded. "Pretty much."

"Yeah, me too, but I couldn't really afford anywhere else. My parents don't exactly support my plans for the future, so getting away from their condescending nature, even if it is just an hour away was enough for me. My dream school was Julliard but NYC is just as good."

"What are you majoring in?"

"Music Education. I live to compose and I've always wanted to share that, especially if I can do it with the kids of our future."

"That's actually really great, Kelsi."

She smiled. "What about you? I'm sure it's something really smart and complicated."

Gabriella giggled. "I don't know how complicated Psychology is but I want to be a school counselor. Working with the kids too, I guess."

"Wow, I think they put us together for a reason."

"And whatever that be, I gladly accept it."

"Oh look," a voice came from down the hall and they both turned to see Sharpay and her wall mate/bathroom buddy in the hall. "We do have suitemates down there."

Gabriella rolled her eyes before walking with Kelsi and meeting the other two girls in the living room.

"I'm Sharpay Evans. My daddy is Vance Evans, famous businessman, he owns like a bunch of different companies. Theatre is my life, I'm studying to become an actress and I love the color pink."

There was an awkward silence following Sharpay's introduction before Kelsi spoke up. "I'm Kelsi Neilson, I come from New York itself and I'm majoring in Music Education. Oh and my parents don't do anything special."

"Uhm Gabriella Montez," Gabi started. "Majoring in Psychology…"

"Montez as in Julius Montez?" Sharpay stopped her from going on.

"Who?" Kelsi asked, but Sharpay nor Gabriella bothered to answer.

Gabriella quietly nodded to which Sharpay squealed. "I own like every product your dad has ever been affiliated with! It's such and coincidence that...

Kelsi looked at Gabriella questioningly and she returned with a shrug, mouthing that she'd explain later. Following, the dark skinned girl who was rooming next to Sharpay spoke next, cutting off the blonde's ramble about Gabriella's father. "Well, I'm Taylor McKessie. I'm a Pre-Law student and my parents are neither rich nor famous. Oh and I think the color pink is disgusting."

Kelsi giggled at Taylor's answers that sparked a scowl from Sharpay. Taylor and Sharpay instantly got into some argument to which Kelsi just sat and watched, having nothing better to do. Knowing they were going to be busy for a while, Gabriella snuck off to her room, closing the door and falling onto her already made bed.

She stared at the wall, attempting to drown out the arguing of her suitemates she could hear through the thin walls. She sighed as she accepted that this was her new life and it made not have been ideal, but this was the real world.

Welcome home.

* * *

**_So I just couldn't help myself. New story that I've been working on for a while as well as First Bad Habit and idk despite my busy schedule I just am always dying for you guys to have something new to read. I'm crazy, I know, but I'm going to try and keep up with these two stories as best as I can._**

**_So hope you enjoyed and uhhh go ahead and click down below this and add it to your alert and send a little REVIEW so I know how you all felt about that first chapter._**

**_~Crystal_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Happy Monday! I have returned to school from fall break and however nice it was, it's time to get back to business. Guess it's a good thing that break has me feeling great. All that sleep and time I had, I'm just so excited. Maybe that and the fact that I have like a month and a week left of school before Christmas break (:**_

_**Well anyway, I was hoping I could rub my good mood off on some others and what better way than with a new chapter. I'm working on FBH, so I'm trying to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I've almost finished it, so I'm hoping to stay on a roll with it and then just edit all chapters and review before posting. So enjoy this and I'll have another update hopefully soon!**_

* * *

No Good

Chapter 2

The first day of classes quickly came about. Gabriella had sat through 2 hours, one hour of some advanced calculus class and another of English Lit. Both had gone by painfully slow, her professors only calling roll, handing out the syllabus and going over the general agenda of the class as well as rules and regulations of each specific professor.

After a light and quick lunch on the quad, she was finally settling down in her Psych 101 class. Picking a spot close to the front, but not front row, she found a place secluded in the middle with a perfect view of the board. It wasn't long after that when Dr. Quinn showed up and ran through the normal first day things. However when she ran out of syllabus to go over nearly 45 minutes into the class, she wasn't exactly done.

"So, I know usually this is when you guys go; normal first day happenings. You've probably had every other class do this, but just know this is not every other class."

There was a small burst of chatter as Gabriella closed her notebook with her syllabus and held onto it as she paid close attention to what Dr. Quinn would say next.

"This is college and this is Psych 101. Before you leave out of here today I want to know what you guys think the definition of psychology is."

A young girl in the back spoke up first. "It's where we study the mental stuff right? The crazy things we do linked to whatever is wrong in the brain?"

Dr. Quinn nodded. "Somewhat close. Not everyone who does something is crazy or has mental issues or necessarily something wrong with the brain. The brain will always work in mysterious ways. Anyone else?"

"So it's how our brain works in relation to the world? Kinda like how things are what they are. Why we function the way we do?"

"I like that word. Function. By textbook definition Psychology is the applied study of function and behavior. Psychology helps us understand both individuals and groups by establishing general principles and researching specific cases. **(Yes this a Wikipedia definition because I don't have a Psych textbook available. I took Psych 101 a while ago and I really wanted to use a textbook definition but oh well)** But to make the point behind why I asked you the question, is that each of you who answered and even those who didn't had a different thought of what Psychology is. And I'm not saying any of you were wrong, but in contrast, you were all right because of the difference between sensation and perception."

"But isn't is the same thing?" Gabriella found herself asking. "Sensation is how you feel what is and perception is how you perceive it, which can be generated to the same thing."

Dr. Quinn was about to respond when suddenly a voice from the back spoke up.

"Actually, sensation is the detection of a property of stimulus and perception is creating that useful yet unique information about that stimulus. We all see and hear the same thing which is that sensation, but the way we understanding or represent it is our perception and everyone has their own."

Gabriella's attention was focused on the brown hair, blue eyed guy who had spoken. He was sitting upward and diagonal from her wearing a gray t-shirt, dark jeans and vans. His back-pack was in the seat next to him and he was tapping his pencil on the desk. First glance, she did not expect the words that had been spoken to come from the mouth of this gorgeous human being. She didn't mean to judge a book by its cover, but his cover definitely did not scream Psychology nerd.

As Gabriella watched him, her mouth embarrassingly wide open, Dr. Quinn smiled impressed. "Very good. This is what I like to hear. We'll pick up next class."

As the people around her picked up their belongings and made their way towards the door, Gabriella gathered her stuff and made her way to the guy, meeting him halfway down the stairs.

"So you know a lot about Psychology?" She asked him, somewhat surprising him as she popped up in front of him.

He smirked back at her. "After taking the class once already, I would hope so. Troy Bolton," he said holding out his hand.

She took it. "Gabriella Montez. You've taken this class before?"

As they started walking, Troy shrugged his shoulders, shifting his bag. "I took it semester before last and made a D, so I figured now that I had extra time on my hands I would take it again with the hopes of this time not nearly flunking."

"Wow."

He nodded. "The class is pretty easy. Simple and straight-to-the-point, but I'm proof that too much partying can make even the easiest class seem like advanced calculus."

"Advanced calculus isn't really that hard."

Troy stopped, turning and pointing to her. "Let me guess: math major?"

Gabriella giggled. "Psychology major actually, I'm just really good with math, I guess."

"You guess? You just told me advanced calculus wasn't hard. If you don't know that you're good in math, then you might be taking up the wrong major."

She smiled, biting her lip. "Maybe I am. Guess I'll find out soon enough. What about you?"

"Uhh, Engineering major."

"Fancy. What are you gonna do with that?"

He shrugged. "Haven't figured it out yet. There's tons of different things in that field but I just know I'm good with the stuff, so why not go along with it ya know?"

"Means nothing if you don't love it though."

"Oh I love it," he admitted. "It's helping get me through college, of course I love it."

When Gabriella looked at him questioningly, he smiled. "I work as a mechanic down at Rusty's on 43rd when I'm not in class."

Gabriella blushed. "I'm not a New Yorker, so I have no idea where or what that is, but it sounds nice to me." As they continued to walk, finally crossing the quad, she silently took in the scenery. "This campus is beautiful."

"Yeah," Troy agreed. "Not what you'd expect from New York huh?"

"You from here?"

"Nah, New Mexico. Albuquerque to be exact. But I live out here now. And you're from…?"

"California," she answered.

"A Cali girl, how interesting. The land of the rich and famous. Know anybody?"

Gabriella rubbed her arm silently as she avoided his gaze. "Uhh no one special."

"Really? Not one person? Not even a quick passerby?"

"Cali is really big and LA is where most of the rich and famous are."

"So you're not from LA?"

"Not originally."

"So there now?"

She sighed. "I know some people there, but no one rich and famous," she lied. "Besides that stuff is overrated. And technically I live here now."

"You're right. Sorry if I'm hounding you questions."

"It's fine."

After a pause, Troy stuck his hand in his pockets. "So why NYU?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Mainly to get away from home but I don't know if that's my full reason. Might not even stay."

"That bad?"

"It's just annoying. Home hasn't been the same since…" she trailed off as they made it to the other side of campus, closer to the dorms.

"Since?"

She quickly shook it off. "It's nothing."

"Doesn't sound like nothing."

She sighed. "To be honest Troy, I don't really share my problems with strangers…or really at all."

"I'm not a stranger. I'm a nice guy who happens to be in your Psychology class. You know that I'm an Engineering major, that I once lived in New Mexico, now here in New York, and you even know where I work despite that you don't actually know where it is."

She laughed at the humor in his voice. "Well nice guy from Psych class, I've got to go."

"You could at least call me by my name." He called to her as she started to walk away.

Turning and walking backwards, Gabriella smiled at him. "Bye Troy."

"Am I going to see you again, Gabriella?"

"Of course," she answered with a smirk. "We do have class together after all."

"Yeah but I mean what about outside of class?"

She shrugged, still walking backwards. "We'll see." She turned and made her way to her dorm, entering by swiping her key card and taking the elevator up to the 2nd floor. When she made it to her room, she opened the door to find Taylor in the kitchen, Sharpay in the living room, arguing back and forth with each other about something. She could hear the music coming from Kelsi's room, presumably to drown the girls out.

Gabriella entered her room, turning to lose and lock the door behind her as she did. She dropped her bag and books on the desk and faced her refection in the mirror door of her closet. Catching the somewhat flustered look on her face and the blush that had not yet faded, she giggled and then sighed, hoping more than ever now that she actually would see Troy again…outside of class.

* * *

_**Dont forget to REVIEW! Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_So I know I have to apologize before hand for how busy I've been. It's 2 weeks to the end of the semester for me and it's been hell week since the middle of November. So I hope those of you who celebrated it enjoyed your Thanksgiving and had a safe Black Friday as well if you chose to participate and I hope to have something new soon enough. _**

* * *

Chapter 3

Troy sighed, leaning back against the side of the vehicle he had been previously working on. As he decided to take a break, he wiped the sweat off his brow, took a swig of water and stood looking distressed.

"Okay, I'll bite, what's up with you?" Chad Danforth, Troy's best and first friend since he'd moved to New York 3 years ago. Chad was 21, just a year ahead of Troy, but he hadn't gone to college. It wasn't a money situation, however, Chad didn't go by choice. He was a New York native and once he finished high school, against his parents' better wishes, he opted to go to straight to work. No matter how much his parents had pleaded, he'd moved out with savings from his high school job, got an apartment and started up working at Rusty's. It was here that he and Troy had met when Troy had come in looking for a job. Chad, feeling for Troy and understanding his situation, put in a good word with the owner and the next day, Troy was working right beside this kind stranger. This would be the start of a unique friendship, especially with Chad's bushy hair and exciting personality, the two instantly got along well and balanced each other out.

Troy bit his lip, shaking his head. "It's nothing I can't take care of, I'll handle it."

Chad rolled his eyes. "You've been sighing and sporting that famous look of frustration all morning. Something's up."

Troy shrugged. "They sent a letter out yesterday saying they're upping the rent at my apartment."

Chad stopped the work on the car that was right beside Troy's station and wiped his hands on a towel, coming to stand near his friend. "How much?"

"300 more."

"Fuck? What for? That's nearly 800 a month now."

"I don't know, apparently some people complained about the condition of the building and the tenants replied that in order to make the changes and repairs, all of our rents would go up by 300 dollars."

"Are they actually going to make the repairs? No offense, man, but your tenants suck ass. I don't think that shithole is worth 800 a month. You need to find somewhere else."

"I don't have anywhere else Chad. 500 a month was already pretty steep for me. I can't pay my rent and pay for school too."

Chad shrugged. "Maybe you need to take a year off or something." But Chad knew the minute he'd suggested it, it was a bad idea."

"I can't afford that Chad," Troy stressed.

Chad sighed. "I know…"

"I mean I'm already struggling as it is. And my parents don't trust that I can do this, I don't need to prove them right. And lord knows I can't stay here forever."

Chad put his hands up in surrender. "I know. Sorry for suggesting it. So what can you do?"

Troy thought about it for a second, glancing over at the office door. "Maybe I can ask Junior for a raise?"

Chad snorted. "Like that's gonna happen."

As soon as Troy had started working at Rusty's, the original owner, Rusty aka Richard Smith, a 70-something man, had gotten sick. He'd spent months in and out of the hospital and following his untimely death, his son, Richard Junior, took over the business. Junior wasn't anything like his father. Rusty had truly wasn't to help people. He was a generous old man who knew what he was doing and seemed willing to help his customers when in need. Junior, however, was just about the money. He was rude, uncaring and he'd purposely upped prices when his father was gone, claiming if people didn't like it, they didn't have to come, forcing them to lose hundreds of loyal customers. Business was slow these days, but even if it wasn't, Troy knew better than to ask Junior for more money.

He sighed again, turning and kicking the tire rack in his station out of anger.

Chad pat his back. "It'll work itself out man. And if need be, you can come live with me, pay half my rent. I've been looking for a way to cheapen my shit anyway. Kissing ass up there on Lincoln is getting on my nerves anyway," he spoke of his second job. He worked full time at Rusty's, earning more pay than Troy who was part-time because of school, and then filled in as an assistant for a girl who had the weekends off at John Adams Associate for some extra cash.

"Yeah, if it gets that bad, I might actually take you up on that offer."

"Be my guest," Chad grinned.

Troy smirked and shook his head. "Thanks man."

"Anytime. Plus you can't be down, didn't you say that girl from your school was throwing some party tonight and she invited you?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay then, suck it up, let's finish out here so we can go and drink away our problems."

Troy smiled as Chad wacked him in the arm with a rag and went back to work, looking forward to a night out.

~NG~

"Uhm," Gabriella looked around awkwardly, spotting the half-naked girls dancing erotically, the frat boys engaged in mindless drinking games, and the music so loud, she was sure she'd hear it thumping in her head for days. "I'm not sure I want to be here."

"Oh come on, don't tell me you've never been to a party like this before?" Sharpay questioned.

"I have, it's just…" she trailed off as some girl stumbled past her, coated in some sticky green substance that Gabriella did not care to know what it was. "I wasn't expecting it to be so much like high school, only….more gross."

"What?! This is amazing!"

Kelsi looked at Gabriella, eyes widened in horror that Sharpay actually enjoyed this and Taylor rolled her eyes, stepping away from her suitemates. "I don't care, I just want to get drunk. Find me when you're ready to go."

The three watched as she walked off in search of alcohol, before Sharpay turned to Kelsi and Gabriella. "Sounds like she's kind of got the right idea. Come you two, loosen up and have fun. Gabriella, I know you know how to party."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sharpay shrugged. "You're a Montez. I'm sure you've been to a thousand Hollywood parties before and seen wilder than this. No one believes that little innocent thing you're trying to pull off. So grab and drink and have some fun! But not too much, we wouldn't want you to end up on the cover of some tabloid with no underwear on."

As Sharpay smiled and then skipped out, Gabriella went to lunge after her, but Kelsi grabbed her arms. "Not worth it!"

Gabriella calmed and took a deep breath. "You're right. But I can't guarantee I won't kick her ass right off her high horse in the future."

Kelsi laughed. "We all want to, trust me. You're not alone."

Gabriella smiled, grateful to have someone like Kelsi around, then turning to observe the party again. "Who is even throwing this?"

Kelsi shrugged. "Some girl named Maya I think. I don't know her but apparently Sharpay does. First back to school party and it's not even all that interesting."

"Unless you call wearing next to nothing, getting shit wasted, and doing something you don't remember but won't forget interesting."

With a giggle, Kelsi looked to Gabriella. "I think I'm going to go find something to drink, you want anything?"

She shook her head. "I'm good. Don't get lost!"

"I'll try not to," she answered before disappearing in the crowd.

Alone, Gabriella scoped out the party some more, hoping to find somewhere that wasn't overly crowded with people and possibly had a seat, so she could sit back, stay out of the way and just watch the party until her suitemates were ready to go.

Pushing past a girl in a short skirt and a bra who attempted to grind on her and dodging some creepy dudes wandering hand, she found a spot on the edge of a table that would hold her weight and sat down, keeping herself tightly coiled in one area as to not be in anyone's way.

She was still observing when a figure stepped in front of her, blocking her view of anything. She looked up, hoping to catch a glance of who it was, but didn't get the chance to because seconds later she was drenched head to toe in a sticky liquid that smelled vaguely like punch spiked with some sort of vodka.

"Oh my GOD!" She stood up, ready to face the person who spilled their drink on her and saw some drunk off his ass idiot attempting to feel her up. "Get off me!"

"Baby," he slurred out, the red cup which she assumed had just been full on what was all over her, in his hand.

"I think she said to get off her," a voice spoke out.

She looked up, finding her savior in her newfound classmate and a dark-skinned guy with a large afro.

The drunk guy looked at both Troy and Chad awkwardly before stumbling away.

Gabriella attempted to clean herself up with the towel Troy had produced. "Thanks."

"You okay?"

She nodded and Chad sighed. "Drunk assholes never know when to stop…HOLY SHIT!"

Troy turned to Chad, shocked at his loud outburst. "Chad?"

But Chad wasn't paying any attention to his friend, instead looking at Gabriella intently. "You're…you're Gabriella Montez!"

Gabriella blushed, neither confirming nor denying his accusation. "You're the daughter of Julius Montez, the boxer! Right?!"

Troy looked at Gabriella questioningly, to which she shrugged nervously. "Yeah I guess so."

"Whoa! Your dad is a fucking legend! I watched him all through my childhood. I'm Chad Danforth by the way; mechanic, intern and his best friend," he said, jabbing a thump in Troy's direction.

"Gabriella," she answered quietly, seeing as how he already knew all about who she was. Then she turned to Troy, trying to reading his silent expression. "Nice to meet you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

15 minutes later, after accepting a ride home from Chad and Troy and finding Kelsi and explaining what had happened, agreeing to let her stay with Sharpay and Taylor, making sure they got home safe, Gabriella found herself climbing into the passenger seat of an old, white, beat up, pick-up truck. Troy was in the driver's seat and Chad had settled for the back seat, instantly plugging an iPod into his ears.

"Piece of crap doesn't even have a decent working radio."

"Stop knocking my truck, Chad," Troy answered nonchalantly as he pulled of his parking space.

Chad simply rolled his eyes and went back to his music.

Gabriella sat silently, watching Troy as he drove, studying the contours of his face. "I'm sorry if I'm ruining your truck," she spoke, speaking of the fact that once she got out, she was sure his passenger seat would reek of alcohol. "I'll pay to get it cleaned if I have to…"

"It's fine," he answered. "It's a piece of crap anyway."

She observed the smirk on his face and then glanced back to a distracted Chad. "I thought…"

Troy shrugged. "That's only Chad who can't knock my truck. I know it's a piece of crap, I own it anyway."

She smiled. "I'm also sorry I didn't tell you."

He looked at her briefly before focusing his eyes back on the road. "About who you really are? It's not a big deal."

She eyed him carefully. "Are you sure?"

"I get it. After the way Chad reacted, I could understand why you wouldn't want to go through that all the time."

"I just hate lying…"

Troy chuckled. "It wasn't lying. You know, you don't _have_ to tell me who you are right? And so what your dad was a boxing legend, the only person who seems to care that much is Chad."

Gabriella glanced back at him again before returning to Troy, a smile forming as she felt more comfortable. "Yeah, I guess. How are you two friends anyway? You seem so different."

Troy shrugged. "Isn't that the best part? Makes for some interesting adventures and even better arguments."

She giggled as she focused on the passing scenery out the window.

"You've got a beautiful laugh," he commented through the silence.

She turned back to him, not expecting that and smiled slightly, a faint blush forming on the curve of her cheeks. "Thanks."

He eyed her, going back and forth between her and the road before he scoffed playfully. "Am I not going to get a compliment back?"

"Is that the only reason you told me that? You get a compliment in return?" she teased lightly.

"Well duh," he answered in an obvious tone which made her roll her eyes.

"I…." she trailed off, searching for something to compliment him on without it seeming too obvious that she liked him. "I like…your truck."

Troy burst out laughing, causing Gabriella's smile to form into a grin as she thought to herself that she enjoyed his laugh just as much as he did hers. "Now I know you're lying, but thanks for trying."

"It's a classic! I mean at least it still runs."

"Yeah, thanks to me….and partly Chad."

She nodded. "So being a mechanic comes in handy. Free service and labor for yourself."

"Definitely not free! I wish that I could get paid for fixing my own stuff, but not by myself of course."

She shrugged. "I don't know, maybe one day you'll be doing this big time with your own place."

"Nah…"

"You never know," Gabriella tended to stay on the positive side of things for the most part.

"You're absolutely right." He turned away from the road to look at her and their eyes locked, emitting a spark that didn't even need a touch to be felt between the two. He kept his eyes on her and she refused to look away until Chad interrupted a minute later.

"Troy boy! Please keep your eyes on the road and not the hot girl in your passenger seat," he spoke causing a blush of equal proportions to sneak up on both of their faces.

Gabriella quickly snuck one last glance over at Troy to see that he was smirking quietly from behind the wheel and then turned her attention back out the window.

~NG~

"Yes, shot-gun again!" Chad screeched as they pulled up to Gabriella's dorm. Troy had parked the car, idling with the keys in the ignition and come around to help Gabriella down. And as soon as she'd passed from the door of the car, before Troy could shut it behind her, Chad had jumped up and catapulted himself into the seat, screaming his excitement out loud.

Troy and Gabriella laughed at him as they made their way to the front door of the building, Gabriella reached into her small clutch that was attached to her wrist to pull out her key card/ID and keys. She stopped to face Troy, both of them standing awkwardly as they faced each other.

"Thanks for the ride back," Gabriella started first. "And again, I'm sorry about your truck."

"It's cool. You don't have to pay for it to be cleaned either."

Gabriella nodded back to the truck. "Doesn't Chad realize he's sitting in it?"

Troy shrugged. "But it's good enough for me. When he does realize it, it'll be the best part of the night."

Gabriella nodded. "Other than you know, meeting you again."

She smiled. "I had fun…with what I could salvage after being drenched in alcohol."

"Well, at least I got to see you again."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that's a good thing."

"Wow, just stick a dagger in my chest, will you?"

She smiled, turning her head. "I need to go shower. And I'm sure Chad wants to go home…or back to the party."

"Well if you're going to cut out on me, can I at least have your number so the next time we run into each other it won't just be by chance?"

She looked on, contemplating before Troy spoke up again. "And I might have questions about class I could bother you with too."

She rolled her eyes before taking his cell phone that he was holding out to her and typing her name and number into his iPhone. "I hope you have an iPhone too, then I'll know if you're reading my messages and just ignoring them?"

She laughed. "I have an iPhone, yes."

"Well then good. Goodnight Gabriella."

"Goodnight Troy." She swiped her key card in the door, pulling it open after a swift beep and then stopping in the entrance to turn back to him. "Just so you know, that line really didn't work. I just felt bad for you that it didn't. Plus if you really need to call me for questions during your second time taking a class, then maybe you really are desperate."

Troy smirked at her response, not saying anything as he watched her disappear into her dorm, not moving until Chad rolled down the window and called out to him.

"Come on lover boy, you got the digits, now let's go home!"

* * *

**_I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I'm officially on Christmas break. It's only until the 4th, because I have to go back to school early for work, but it's something. I've been a feeling a bit under the weather, but I'm going to attempt to write as much as possible while I'm not busy so then when I do get all backed up, all I have to do is post already finished chapters. _**

**_FBH is coming along for those that read, but my beta and I do have lives so just give us a little more time. It's harder to interact with someone when you have two different schedules because time constraints, but I promise there will be an update soon. Until next time! REVIEW!_**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_**It's been a while...months upon months upon months with no updates at all from me and for that I am beyond sorry for my little hiatus. Hopefully people still remember who I am at this point. So school was kicking my butt and on top of that I got two jobs. I'm learning to balance a little bit better and I can't promise frequent updates but maybe once a week at the least. There are no other explanations for why I haven't updated except for I let my life and the busy part of it get the best of me but time management is key and I honestly miss writing so I'm making a point to get back at it. **_

_**So with that said, I give you Chapter 5 of No Good (the link to any outfits are in my profile) and I do sincerely hope I still have readers out there who will be kind enough to still send me some reviews. Thanks!**_

* * *

Chapter 5

Gabriella sighed as she glanced at her laptop once more, lips pursed in disgust at the page and a half of her creative writing paper that she had to do. Only a page and a half done out of the 6-7 page minimum short story she had to turn in tomorrow.

She found herself wanted to throw her laptop across the room and just give up and go to bed, but she knew 20% of her grade was riding on this paper. She had just started it, something highly unusual for her because she never procrastinated.

Sighing, she stood up and gave herself some distance from the dreaded assignment, sitting on her bed and laying back to stare at the ceiling. At the same time that she did, a loud ringing erupted the room and stopped her thoughts before they even started.

After staring at the unknown number that flashed across her screen, she answered hesitantly. "Hello?"

"Well, hey, I'm actually really glad you actually picked up the phone."

Recognizing the voice, Gabriella couldn't help the smile that immediately graced her lips. "Why would I not pick up the phone?"

"Oh, I don't know, random number that you don't know calling you mid-day on a Sunday. To be honest, I didn't even think I would get you on the line."

Gabriella giggled. "What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Not the kind of girl to just give out her phone number."

"Well, it's not like you're a stranger. You were kind of a hero the other night."

Troy chuckled through the line, and Gabriella found that she immediately wanted him to do it again. "That was nothing."

"Oh so you go around saving girls at parties from drunk jerks all the time?"

"Nah…just the pretty ones."

Rolling her eyes, Gabriella focused her eyes on a spot on the wall. "So not that I'm complaining, but why did you call?"

There was a silence until sighed. "I don't know," he admitted. "I think I really just wanted to talk to you. I like talking to you."

"I like talking to you too," she shared.

"You wanna hang out?"

"Now?" Gabriella asked, glancing at the clock.

"If you're not busy?"

Gabriella bit her lip, glancing back at her barely written paper. She knew it would be best to tell him she was busy and get the paper done now, but a part of her knew that wasn't really what she wanted to do.

"Gabriella?" Troy questioned after moment of her silence.

"I'm here, sorry, I zoned out."

"I take it to mean that you're otherwise preoccupied tonight."

"No!" She was quick to deny that thought. "I would love to hang out with you tonight."

"Cool," Troy answered his smile wide while Gabriella bit her lip in excitement. "I'll be at your dorm in the next 20 minutes then."

"Okay, I'll be here."

"See ya."

"Bye."

As soon as Gabriella hung up the phone, she immediately found herself flailing across the bed and squealing out loud.

Following her freak out, she noticed a figure at her door, causing her to stop abruptly as Sharpay observed her questioningly. "You okay?"

Gabriella got up from the bed, fixing her hair and clothes that had gotten messed up in her excitement and took a deep breath before answering her suitemate. "I'm good, just got a little bit excited there."

Sharpay smirked, walking in the room and shutting the door behind her. "Excited about what, may I ask?"

"Nothing." Gabriella shrugged. "I have to work on a paper…"

"Nothing? All that for nothing? Come on, I know you don't have a paper to write, spill!"

"I do have a paper to write, thank you."

"Is it a guy?"

"Maybe…"

"Is he cute?"

"Perhaps?"

"Is it a date?"

"Sharpay please, enough with the third degree."

"I'm just trying to be friendly," Sharpay said as she made herself comfortable on Gabriella's bed. "It sounds like you're about to go hang out with some guy and I just want to make sure you are ready for it."

"Ready?" Gabriella scoffed. "Just how much did you hear?"

Sharpay shrugged. "Just the last half of the conversation. And you stuttering like an idiot."

"I was not…" Gabriella paused. "Look, Sharpay, thanks for your help but no thanks. I don't need it, it's not a big deal."

"You sure? Because it seemed like the exact opposite of 'not a big deal'. Face it, you need me, Gabriella, daughter of a famous boxing legend or not."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You have reputation to uphold. I'm sure this 'not a big deal' guy knows very well who you are and you don't want to go out there and hang out with him and not be what he's expecting."

"It's not like that. I'm not…"

"What? You're not Gabriella Montez? The girl all guys want to be with and girls want to be?"

"It's different here. I don't want to be her. I don't want to uphold any kind of reputation that others have of me because that's not me."

"Suite yourself. I was just trying to help. If you need me, you know where I stay." And with that she disappeared down the hall and back into her room, leaving Gabriella alone.

She sighed, not believing what Sharpay was suggesting and definitely not about to take her ideas and make this a big deal. But seconds later, she found herself in her closet, picking through for something better to wear that what she currently had on.

~NG~

15 minutes and 3 possible outfits later, Gabriella stood in front of her bedroom mirror with a pair of grey skinny jeans, a black top with a grey sparkly belt going across her waistline and a matching grey beanie on her head. To finish off the look, she'd slipped a pair of her black wedge sneakers and done a little bit of a smokey eye look with the basic accessories. It was the fastest she'd ever gotten dressed and still looked this cute and she hoped it wouldn't be too much.

Her phone went off as she was fixing the last of her makeup.

**Come downstairs. They won't let me up.**

Smiling she sent him a quick response back that she was on her way down before grabbing her keys and sticking a few bills and her debit card in her pocket.

Troy was leaning up against his truck when she'd emerged from the building. She was relieved to see he was dressed pretty casual as well, but couldn't deny he looked pretty nice in his green, blue, and white button up that he'd paired with dark jeans and converses.

"Hey," he smiled upon seeing her.

"Hi," she smiled back, nervous. Why, she didn't know, but for some reason he had this effect on her. Made her feel different. She couldn't put her thumb on why or how, but she wasn't exactly fighting the feeling either. "Sorry about that. Security's pretty tight around here."

"No worries, I understand. I used to live on campus briefly."

"You did?"

He frowned. "So hard to believe?"

"No," she stuttered, worrying for a split second that she had offended him. "I didn't mean it like that…"

Suddenly he smiled, breaking her sentence. "Gabriella, chill. I was joking."

"Jerk!" She exclaimed as he'd turned around and opened the passenger door of his truck for her.

"Oh sure, be mean to the guy who opens doors for you," he spoke teasingly.

She smirked. "It's your job to be gentlemanly, Troy."

"Oh yeah?" Troy immediately put his arm out in front of her, stopping her room getting into the truck and without another word, gentle shut the passenger door and made his way around to get in the driver's seat.

"Troy?"

Before she could complain, he walked back, stepping unusually close to her this time as he opened the door for her again. "I'm not that terrible."

Stunned by the banter and his closeness, Gabriella stood for a moment longer looking back at him before she finally got in the truck and he closed the door for her. During his short journey from the passenger side to drivers' side, Gabriella mentally pinched at herself to keep it together.

"So where to?" She asked once he settled in. He started the engine and buckled his seat belt before smiling over at her.

"Ice cream and a walk in the park okay with you?"

She shrugged. She'd honestly go anywhere with him at this point, but if she said that 1 – she'd be a freak and 2 – she'd seem desperate because she just met the guy. "Fine by me."

They'd arrived at the ice cream parlor soon enough and Troy was quick to hop out to go order his and ask for Gabriella's favorite flavor as she waiting patiently by the truck. When he returned with a vanilla cone for himself and chocolate for Gabriella, she instantly made a face as they started walking in the direction of the nearest park.

"What?" he asked as they walked and he took a few licks of his cone.

"I don't see how you can eat that."

"What, vanilla ice cream?"

"Yes! It's so plain."

He laughed. "Well I don't see how you could eat chocolate ice cream."

"There is no comparison," she answered with a shake of her head. "Chocolate is rich and creamy. It's decadent and melts in your mouth. Vanilla is…" she paused looked for the right words to describe just what she thought about the disgusting flavor.

"Wonderful? Also creamy and buttermilky?"

"I was gonna say disgusting and plain." She giggled.

"Exactly! See, the only thing you have against it is that it's plain."

"Yeah, because buttermilky makes a lot of sense?"

"It does! Okay, what about strawberry? You can't tell me you just like chocolate and nothing else."

She shrugged with a smile. "Well chocolate is pretty high up on my taste bud list…but a little strawberry here and there never hurt anyone."

"See? That is reasonable. Strawberry is a great flavor. Now that I can work with."

"Strawberries are my favorite fruit, so it's only right that the ice cream flavor taste good."

"I'll remember that for the future," he winked.

Gabriella blushed, focusing her attention on the park walkway there were currently on. Unknown to her, Troy watched her for a few moments before he spoke again. "I'm actually pretty surprised you came to hang out."

"Why?" she asked?

He shrugged. "I don't know. Sometimes in my world a lot of shit seems too good to be true. Beautiful girl gives me her number, picks up the phone, and agrees to come out with me last minute. It's like a true miracle."

"Oh come on, Troy, you're not that hideous."

He grinned. "Thank you! I've been waiting for someone to tell me that for so long. Finally someone can look past my horrible looks and see some good."

Although she knew he was being sarcastic, Gabriella couldn't help herself from speaking her mind. "The fact that any female would turn you down and why is beyond me."

"So you mean I'm not so bad after all?"

She shook her head. "Never thought you were."

As they paused in the park, they met each other gaze and Troy chuckled incredulously, making Gabriella nervous. "Troy?"

"I'm sorry. I just….my mind is driving me crazy. I find it so hard to believe sometimes that this is real, that you're so…amazing."

"I'm not amazing. Far from it."

"I beg to differ," Troy spoke honestly. "Can I be honest with you?" Gabriella just nodded, Troy having her full attention. "There's just something about you. I don't know what it is, but you make me feel different…"

"Like nervous? But at the same time it's a good kind of different feeling. Like a million butterflies that just won't stop flying around in my stomach."

Troy smiled as he kept his eyes on her. "Exactly…"

She shrugged. "It's just the way you make me feel Troy and I like it."

"I like it to," he responded, taking a moment away from their intense gaze to compose himself and take another lick of his melting ice cream cone. He failed to realize the drop that had oozed down his chin and when he turned to look back at Gabriella, she couldn't help the giggles she instantly burst into.

"What?" he asked. "What's so funny?"

"You," she was doing a bad job at suppressing her giggles. "You have a bit of…" she motioned with her hands towards his chin but he looked back at her bewildered. She giggled even more at his confusion before stepping closer to him. "You have ice cream on your face," she managed to get out just as her hand made contact with his face and her thumb gently wiped the ice cream.

Before she could fully pull her hand away from his face, Troy gripped onto her wrist and kept her where she was, quickly leaning down and pressing his lips firmly against hers. Gabriella's immediate shock found the ice cream cone slipping from her hands and hitting the ground before those same hands found themselves holding on to the side of his neck as his one hand held his cone still and the other slipped down to grip her waist instead.

Gabriella pulled away from the kiss first, taking a few seconds to open her eyes. When she did, she found Troy staring back at her intently. "Was that an accident or did you play dumb to get yourself a chance to kiss me?"

Troy chuckled at her question. "A little bit of both. I'm sorry, I made you drop your ice cream cone."

Gabriella glanced down at their feet to see the chocolate cone splattered on the pavement. She looked up and gently knocked his cone from his hand without any protest on his part, smirking at him as they heard it hit the pavement. "I guess we're even."

"But who really gives a damn about the ice cream anymore?" he asked before connecting his lips to hers again.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I know I said that FBH would be the next chapter out, but it will be after this and I promise I'm not lieing this time. But until then, heres NG ch 6 (:**_

* * *

Chapter 6

When Gabriella arrived to her Psych 101 class the next day, she couldn't help her eyes wandering in search for a specific person. Upon spotting him in one of the top rows, staring back at her, she blushed and kept his gaze for a few moments before she spotted Dr. Quinn walking in and moved to take her seat.

"Good afternoon class. So at the risk of giving you all a break a few weeks too early, I have something different I want you all to work on this week." There were a few murmurs at her announcement and she smiled. "Don't get so excited yet, you haven't even heard the assignment. So we're a few weeks into the semester, but not too far and so far we've studied the brain, how it works, and some associated disorders and we ultimately related those disorders to the affect it has on basic functionality. Sticking true to this, our next topic is going to be how the disorders can have an effect on relationships and social interactions in society.

"Now, what I'm about to say may not be as conventional as you might be used to, but I decided to add a twist to it. So, I paired you all up together to study the effects of what a certain disorder may have on social interactions. Essentially, one of you will have a disorder and you will experiment and research how much this disorder has an impact on that relationships. Here's the kicker, I oddly had an equal male to female ratio, so I decided to split you up into boy-girl pairs and I decided to make you all married!"

There was an uproar of different emotion following her admittance and it took a while for Dr. Quinn to quiet down her class again. "Okay, so listen; obviously you're not going to really be married, just pretending but the point is to really get you guys thinking about just how hard or easy it might be to live with someone on a daily basis that had said disorder. So that being said, I will call out the pairs and give the disorder, in which between the two of you can decide which has the disorder. After that, class is dismissed, given that you use your time wisely to do this project. We will not have class Wednesday and Friday and findings are due Monday!"

~NG~

"Hey wifey," Troy spoke up 15 minutes later when they had officially left class.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You must have rigged that."

"Me?" Troy smiled. "How?"

"You heard what she said. Apparently the 'show' we made on the first day of class with you out-defining psychology over me impressed her. Which of course you out defined me, you've taken the class before."

Troy laughed at how seriously agitated she sounded. "Oh come on, you act like this is a bad thing. I've taken the class before and you're a psych major. This is gonna be easy. Plus," he continued on, a hand sliding down to her waist as they walked. "If it means more time with you, I'll take it."

Gabriella smirked, turning around to face him and being literally inches away from him. "Is that so?"

"Mhmm," he replied nonverbally, his eyes trailing from her eyes down to her lips anxiously as he licked his own.

"Gabriella!" A voice called out, interrupting the two. Troy sighed, taking a step back and running a hand through his already messy hair as Gabriella turned to face Kelsi, who was sprinting towards her.

"Kelsi, hey, what's the rush?"

"No rush," she admitted as she stopped before the pair and took a breath. "Excitement is more like it. I made an A on that video project you and Jason helped me with, they chose me for the festival!"

"Kelsi that is amazing! I'm glad I could help."

"Thank you so much. But the challenge now is I have to turn one scene into a full length movie, making the appropriate and ear catching music to work well with each scene."

"I'm guessing that means you're going to need my help again?"

"Your beautiful face and Jason's amazing eye for direction, yes. I still can't believe out of all projects, they chose mine, how cool is that?" It was then that Kelsi finally noticed Troy. "Oh, hey, what's up? I'm Kelsi."

"Troy," he answered with a slight wave.

"Right, Troy Kelsi is my suitemate. We share a wall and Kelsi, Troy and I have psychology class together. We're partners on an upcoming assignment."

"Nice to meet you Troy. Are you heading back to the room anytime soon," Kelsi asked Gabriella, hoping she wasn't being rude.

With that, Gabriella looked to Troy, who smiled and shrugged before checking his watch. "I actually have work soon anyway, so I should get going."

"Oh, okay. Well we can talk later, right?"

"Yeah, I'll call you. Bye Kelsi."

"Bye," Kelsi answered politely before turning to face Gabriella head on as he left. "OMG, who was he?"

Gabriella giggled. "I told you, that's Troy."

"Yeah, but who_ is_ Troy?" Kelsi asked as they started in the direction back to the dorms.

"He's in my psychology class," Gabriella attempted to thwart Kelsi's curiosity, but she knew better. In the past couple of weeks the two had grown closer and Gabi knew her fellow petite wall-mate was not about to let the issue go just that quickly.

"Yeah, but he's cute and the way he was looking at you…oh he wants to be more than just your classmate."

Gabriella sighed. "Believe me, I think I know that already."

Kelsi's eyes widened as she looked at Gabriella in shock. "Okay, slow down on the walk, I want to know everything that's happened so far."

~NG~

When Troy arrived at Rusty's, school bag still slung over his shoulder and his work overall's in hand, Chad greeted him almost instantly with a dirty rag. "YOU!" Chad said instantly, startling Troy as he continued his journey towards the back locker room to change.

"Uhh yeah?"

"Haven't seen you since the party Saturday night. What have you been up to?"

"It's Monday, Chad. It's been two days. Can't go two days without seeing me and suddenly something is up?"

"Bolton, come on, you know that was my inconspicuous way of asking if you saw 'The Legends' daughter again."

"She has a name Chad." Troy said, slipping his shirt and jeans off and replacing it with the overall pants and a plan white t-shirt.

"And that, at this moment, has slipped my mind. But that's not the point of this conversation, now, is it? Now what happened?"

"Chad, seriously," Troy started as he walked back onto the floor and up to the front desk to get his assignments for the day from the receptionist who had a list of cars and owners who had brought their vehicles into be looked at. "I don't have to tell you everything."

"Troy, seriously, you already tell me everything. What's the difference now?"

Troy sighed as the woman handed him a clipboard with his name on the top. "Thanks Anna. To answer your question Chad, the difference is, I think I really like her."

"All the more reason to talk about her."

"We should be working."

"I can multitask," Chad said as they arrived back to their stations where Chad's assignment was still waiting to finish and Troy's waiting to start. "Talk Bolton!"

Troy smirked, grabbing a rag from Chad's station. "I've got work to do Danforth," he spoke just before sneaking off and sliding underneath the hood of the car on his station, effectively cutting off all conversation as Chad glared at his legs sticking out from the car.

"Asshole," Chad muttered before going back to his station, leaving Troy under the hood chuckling as he began loosening bolts to take a look.

~NG~

**Are you going to keep pretending you don't want to be my wifey?**

Gabriella giggled as she received the text from Troy. She was supposed to be helping Kelsi form an extended film for her project, but she was too distracted by the messages she was currently getting.

_I have no idea what you're talking about._

**Please! I know the affect I have on you.**

"Gabriella, are you listening to me?" Kelsi asked, suddenly, starting the young Latina.

"Huh?" Gabi responded with at least the third time in the last hour. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"If you pulled your head out of your phone, you would know what I was saying."

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing is that interesting…unless…"

"Kelsi…"

"Is it Troy? What's he saying?"

Just then her phone vibrated again.

**Seriously, why don't you just admit it?**

"No."

"No, what? It's not Troy?"

_Why are you so full of yourself?_

Gabriella had responded quickly. "No we're not doing this right now. I'm sorry for not paying attention. I'm listening now," she answered, setting her phone down beside her.

"So it is Troy."

"Kelsi!" Gabriella groaned.

"What? You never denied it. What are you two talking about that's got you smiling like a dumbo?"

"It's nothing, Kelsi. Don't worry about it."

"What? Okay I'm not even concerned about the project, talk to me more about Troy."

"We already talked about him."

"But not enough."

"Kelsi, you enlisted my help for the film…" Gabriella tried to remind her.

"Yeah and Jason is going to be here when he gets off work, we'll talk more about that then. Right now it's girl time. You told me about him, now really tell me _about him_."

"Even if I knew what you mean by that, I wouldn't warrant it a response."

Kelsi glared. "What is it you like about him? How does he make you feel?"

"He's a nice guy," Gabriella shrugged. "He also happens to be my partner for a psych project in which we have to pretend to be married but…"

"OH GOD! You left out so much earlier!"

Gabriella blushed. "Kelsi, if I'm being honest, I'm still not sure about him. Yeah he's nice and seems pretty harmless, but I don't know him fully yet."

"Do you like him?"

"I guess you could say I do yeah, but like I said, I don't really know him yet."

"Okay, well what do you know?"

She shrugged, biting her lip. "Tell me!" Kelsi squirmed in excitement.

Gabi looked away as she answered. "He's a good kisser."

Kelsi's eyes widened. "_Why_ must you torture me? When did you kiss him?"

"Sunday night."

"When you were supposed to be writing your English Lit paper?" Gabriella blushed again in response and Kelsi squealed quietly…well as quietly as possible.

"Stop! You sound like Sharpay when she gets excited."

"Okay, sorry, I'm composed. But seriously Gabriella, why haven't you said anything before now?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just like the way it feels when we're together. I don't have someone constantly bringing up who I am or who my dad is. It's like he wants to talk to me, he wants to be with me because I'm Gabriella Montez, not _Gabriella Montez_."

"And you like that?"

"I've never had it before. Any guy I've ever been remotely interested in changed when they found out who my dad was. Troy doesn't seem to care and that's more than I've had in the past."

"So do something about it!"

"I don't want to seem desperate."

"Oh please. He likes you. There's no way he doesn't."

"I don't want to get to far in. I can't just fall head over heels for the first guy who treats me like I'm human and not a celebrity."

"But why not sweep him up while you got him?"

Following that, Gabriella was silent. Kelsi shrugged. "Whatever, take some time to think about it, I guess. Your decision, not mine, but from the looks of it, he doesn't seem that bad."

Just as she'd finished, there was a knock on the apartment door and Kelsi got up because it was most likely Jason. Gabriella leaned back, letting her head gently make contact with the wall as she looked down at her phone again, lighting up with another text from Troy.

God forbid Kelsi actually be right, then Gabriella was in for much more than she expected.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A slight filler chapter here with a bunch of basic Troyella fluff, but the story line will pick back up with the next chapter. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!_**

* * *

Chapter 7

Gabriella tried hard to stifle her giggles, but failed miserably. "Troy, that is not funny!"

He grinned. "Then why are you laughing?"

"Because you're an idiot!"

"I take offense to that. You married me!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and Troy's grin grew even wider. "Let's get back to this, I'm supposed to have bi-polar disorder…"

"And I get to be your loving husband, who dotes and kisses on you and makes everything go away."

"Troy…"

"Ah, don't fight it."

"Troy…" She attempted again but trailed off as Troy leaned closer to her and placed his warm lips on her neck.

"And so then you tried to get mad at me, but I was surprisingly good at being a distraction…"

She closed her eyes then, enjoying the feel of his lips a little too much. Her head started to move, tilting to give him more room as he continued to mumble against her neck.

"And each time your mood switched, only I was able to bring it back down…"

God! She just wanted him closer. She reached for his neck, to run her hands up into his hair when suddenly something snapped her out of it. Her hands stopped, place firmly on his chest. "Troy, stop."

"What?"

She tried to catch her breath. "We have to work on this project."

"And we will."

"No, Troy, I'm serious. We need to get this done." She pleaded with him.

He nodded, straightening himself and turning back to his books. "You're right, I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "It's okay. Nothing to apologize for."

"For being a distraction," he said with a small smile to which she returned.

They worked separately in silence for a moment before Gabriella paused, bringing her pen up to her lips and biting it thoughtfully at she looked over at Troy. She watched him work for a while, before she finally found the words she wanted to say.

"What would you call us?"

Troy looked up from his work startled, having not noticed she had stopped and was staring at him. "What do you mean?"

Gabi shrugged. "I mean, what are we exactly?"

"Oh," he said, giving her his full attention. "The 'what are we' talk. I didn't know we were having that tonight."

She blushed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm saying. Ignore me.."

"No, it's….I haven't really through about it, but I guess I should."

"I was just wondering. We've been hanging out a lot lately and…I don't know."

Troy chuckled, looking down. "We are really having this conversation."

Gabriella laughed slightly. "Yeah, I guess we are."

"Well…" he paused, contemplating.

"Okay safe to say, you've made me really nervous about this. I shouldn't have asked."

He grinned. "I mean, I….you…great, I'm stuttering like the idiot I am."

"You're not an idiot, I was joking."

"Well that means a lot coming from you," he teased.

She buried her face in her hands, mortified. "I hate you."

"Well I like you, a lot."

"Is that supposed to be the answer to my question?"

He shrugged. "Might be."

She rolled her eyes. "Why are we playing this game?"

"Because I like to see you nervous, it's cute. You're always cute."

"Little girls are cute! I am not a little girl."

Troy paused, giving her a thorough look. "Got me on that one."

She shoved him playfully. "Pervert!"

He smiled. "Nah, I just really like you. So to answer your question, at this point, I'll be whatever you want me to be. But particularly, it would be nice if I could call you my girlfriend."

Gabriella blushed again, not being able to stop herself and bit her lip, looking down. When she didn't say anything, Troy lifted her chin with his hand, questioning her with a simple look. "Is that a no?"

She laughed out loud. "God, no! It was just…a lot more than I expected. You make me feel like such a girl."

"If you were otherwise, I'd be worried."

Another eye roll took over her features as she reached for him hand that had come to rest on the table in front of them. She played with his fingers for a moment before she spoke again. "You really want me to be your girlfriend?"

"You second guessing me?"

"You changing your mind?"

"Hell no!" Troy exclaimed.

They sat in silence for another moment before Troy questioned her again. "So seriously, do we still have to work on this now?"

She giggled. "Oh, what the heck?"

And they threw caution to the wind as lipped fused and hands touched, exploring and on their project…well surprisingly, they made a B-.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I know this is pretty random because I said I wouldn't update this until FBH was finished but the chapter was already finished and I figured I needed to update something. So I know I've been doing a terrible job at keeping up with posting and updating, but just so you guys have an idea of why, my schedule is ridiculous. I didn't realize how little spare time I would be left with. **_

_**I'm up at 8am every morning (Mon-Fri) and in class by 9am. I get out by noon in time for lunch and then I end up at work until at least 5pm. Then I have a quick hour for dinner and by 6pm, I'm usually in a meeting for something. I'm back in my apartment at the dorms at like 7,7:30pm and then depending on whatever show is on that night, I'll spend 2-3 hours doing whatever assignment I may need to work on and then I'm in bed and back up again to be at it the next day. Even on Saturdays, I tutor, so I'm up at 7am and with kids until about 4pm, so the only day I have to myself right now is Sunday. I am attempting to find time to type, but I really need to make sure I'm taken care of and okay first because I definitely don't want to stress myself out like last semester.**_

_**That being said, I imagine that maybe I can update at least once a week. If I have an extra hour at night each week, I'll try to type as much as I can and then just post when completed. So I am still finishing FBH and this story, but this post is just a little something to keep you all going until my next. FBH will be finished before this story continues anymore, I promise! So just bear with me please.**_

_**BTW, did anyone else watch the 10th anniversary of HSM last night? It was good because I feel like I haven't watched the original movie in years, but I was very highly disappointed that Zac was not there and all we got was a little video of him. I mean, come on, was anyone else keeping hope alive for a cute little Zanessa reunion? I mean who cares that they both are supposed to be dating other people? I thought for sure if they were in the same room together, reliving all the HSM memories that something would spark...but SOMEONE wasn't even there *sigh* but the video of them in auditions was so cute...okay, I'm done.**_

_**Anyway, be sure to REVIEW and I will try my hardest to have another FBH chapter out by Monday.**_

* * *

Chapter 8

Gabriella huffed as she stared at her bedroom. Her attempts to start cleaning a few hours before had not worked out the way she wanted them to. She had picked up items that were on the floor and thrown them to the other side of the room or on the bed in a promise to herself that she would find a place to relocate it, or find the originally place for the clothing item, but the more she picked up and sorted through and threw around, the more mess that consumed the room and the worse it looked.

Sharpay, upon hearing the noise and grunts of frustration of Gabriella's room cleaning, she wandered from the kitchen and down to investigate, standing at the door, apple in perfectly manicured hand as she watched her suitemate destroy her room.

After silently watching for a few moments, Sharpay couldn't help but as in wonder, "What are you doing?"

Gabi jumped and turned to stare at Sharpay, hand placed on her head as she breathed heavily. "Don't do that!"

Sharpay shrugged. "Do what? I was just asking a question?"

"You scared me! I didn't know you were standing there."

"Clearly," she snorted, inviting herself into the room, but not getting far because of the mess. "What exactly is going on in here?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Don't worry about it Sharpay, it's nothing."

"Must be something if you're tearing apart your room like this. Looking for something?"

"No, I'm cleaning. And I would like to clean in peace, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind," she continued, walking into the room and finding a clear spot on Gabriella's bed to sit down. "So seriously, whatcha doing?"

Gabriella's mouth opened in disbelief. "Sharpay, what are you doing?"

She looked stunned that Gabi was asking that question. "I mean, what does it look like I'm doing? I'm sitting."

"No one asked you to sit."

"You didn't have to ask me, I invited myself to sit."

"Well can you please invite yourself to stand up and walk back out?"

"Wow, so temperamental. What has you so upset?"

"I'm frustrated, Sharpay!" Gabriella exhausted. "I'm trying to do something and no offense, but you're bugging me and I'm already frustrated enough, I don't need you adding on to that!"

Sharpay huffed. "Fine, I know when I'm not wanted. On that note, I'll just go."

"Thank you," Gabriella muttered under her breath. Sharpay still heard her, but she chose not to acknowledge it.

"But remember!" Sharpay turned on her heels to face Gabriella just as she had gotten to the entryway, startling Gabi as she paused to look at the blonde. "I will not be around to help when you need it, so don't ask."

"You don't have to worry about that, Sharpay, promise." Gabi rolled her eyes.

Sharpay sighed and stuck her nose up in the air, not satisfied at all that her prodding had fallen short of giving her the answers she wanted. "Whatever."

Gabriella, however, was extremely satisfied that the girl had finally left her room and made a show of closing and locking the door loudly enough so she could continue cleaning without distraction.

~NG~

Gabriella stopped, turned around and smiled nervously at Troy as they both stood outside her suite door a few hours later.

He looked at her questioningly when she stopped and stood and didn't say anything. "What's going on?"

"I just want you to be mentally prepared when you walk in here."

"Gab, I doubt it's going to be anything that serious…"

"You haven't met the girls I live with yet."

Troy shrugged. "I met Kelsi."

"The normal one."

He laughed. "Gab, it's okay. I'm not going to judge you by the girls you live with. If you saw my place, then we'd have to worry. Plus, I don't even intend on spending that much time outside of your bedroom," he said before he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

When he pulled back, she straightened her shoulders. "Here goes nothing," she said as she stuck the key in the lock and opened the door.

She peaked through the door, making him tickle her sides slightly before she opened it all the way. She noted that Sharpay's door was closed, Kelsi's open, hers ajar the way she left it, and Taylor's door open while she sat on the couch, laptop and food in front of her.

"Hey Taylor," she greeted the girl to which she gave a slight smile and a nod. "This is my boyfriend Troy, Troy this is Taylor."

He waved and Taylor once again gave a nod, being polite, but not getting too much involved. She usually kept to herself anyway aside from when she was arguing with Sharpay about her consideration for others and her bathroom hogging habits.

She quickly took his hand and led him down the hall to her room, stopping by and peaking her head through Kelsi's doorway. "Hey Kels, Troy's here."

She turned from where she was sitting with her back facing them. "Oh hey, what's up Troy?"

He nodded. "Nothing much, I see your still working on the movie?" Gabriella had told him all about it after Kelsi had been given her great news.

"Yeah, grinding it out. It has to be perfect. This editing needs to be spot on."

Troy smiled. "I'm sure it will be awesome. Can I see it when you're done?"

"If I ever finish. Gabi has first dibs on it though."

As Troy looked over and Gabriella, she smiled brightly and teasingly. "Of course she does."

"We can always have a viewing party?" Gabriella suggested.

"Nothing too big," Kelsi commented.

"Me, you, Jason, and I guess Troy can come too." He rolled his eyes at her comment and she squeezed his hand while she laughed. "Well we'll be in my room and let you get back to it."

"Sure," Kelsi smiled. "Not too loud kiddies!"

Gabriella made sure to send a glare at Kelsi as she pulled Troy into her room and shut the door, hesitating for a moment before deciding to lock it.

Troy looked around, taking it all in. "So this is where you lay your pretty little head at night."

Gabriella shrugged, but watched him as she took her shoes off and left them by the door. "This is my little shoebox."

"You haven't seen shoebox until you've seen my place."

"And when will that be?"

He turned with a smirk and placed a hand on her waist, pulling her closer. "Soon enough. You haven't proved yourself worthy yet."

"Is that so? And what do I have to do to prove myself?"

"Depends on how we spend the night here. What do you have planned?"

"A movie," she said slowly. "And else….if you're lucky."

He smiled and kissed her briefly before taking off his shoes and catapulting himself onto her twin sized bed. "Well then let's get started!"

~NG~

They ended up almost three hours later watching the ending of a movie. They were curled up pretty closely together in order to fit comfortably on Gabriella's bed, though neither of them were complaining about the proximity to each other.

The two had settled on Gabriella's favorite movie, Titanic, although this time around, she was barely paying much attention to it with Troy lying beside her. She'd spent a majority of the movie playing absent-mindedly with his hand that was resting wrapped around her, while he was watching the movie intently, having never seen it before.

Gabi was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn't realized the end credits had started to roll as she was still playing with Troy's hand.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, not wanting to scare her by talking in his normal tone, but she was startled anyway, not expecting it since they hadn't really said anything to each other in a little bit-since the beginning of the movie.

She blushed, letting his hand go. "Oh, I don't know. Ignore me."

"Hard to do," he responded, kissing her forehead. "So tell me, did you even watch that?"

She smiled. "I've seen it a thousand times before, nothing about it has changed. I could recite every line up and down. Plus, how would you know what I was doing anyway? You were supposed to be watching the movie," she teased him as the credits continue, Celine Dion pouring her heart out into "My Heart Will Go On".

"And I was…"

"I still can't believe you've never seen Titanic before. It's a classic, how do you miss that?"

"I've never had the privileged until now. And now I've finally seen a timeless love story thrown in with the telling of how the Titanic sank, never will I forget it. You must be honored."

"What? To have taken your Titanic movie-virginity."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far…"

Gabriella giggled and turned to press herself further into his embrace, snuggling up to his warmth. She glanced at the watch Troy was wearing to see that it was getting late and that she still had class in the morning, being that it was Sunday night. They always hung out on Sundays-it seemed to be the day they were both free considering Troy was working as many hours as he possibly could down at the shop.

"I hate to say it, but I think you should go."

Troy smiled. "Aww, kicking me out already? And we were having so much fun."

"Yeah, but I have class and I thought you were working early." To which he shrugged. "You'll regret it in the morning," she sing-songed.

Sighing, he stood up and they both put on their shoes and jackets to wordlessly make their way downstairs.

As they came out, Gabriella spotted his rickety old truck, obviously still parked where he'd left it in the visitors parking out front. They walked to the truck, Gabriella leaning against the side of it as she watched him open the door and dig around inside for a moment.

"So…"

"So?" She questioned, looking at him. "I had fun."

"Me too."

"And for the record, I don't want you to go, but I still have homework and you are a distraction."

He nodded in agreement. "A major one. But before I go, I have something for you."

"What?" Gabriella smiled obliviously.

He reached out and took her hand, sliding something small and hard into it. Confused, when he pulled his hand back, she looked down to find a half dollar coin in her hand. "Troy…what is this?"

"It's my lucky coin," he answered simply.

"Your lucky coin? Okay, Bolton but why are you giving it to me?"

He shifted slightly. "Well, I know it sounds stupid, but I wanted you to have it because I feel so lucky when I'm around you. My grandfather gave it to me years ago, hoping that I would find luck with it and I have through you, and I know it's really soon and all but I want you to have it so you know how much you mean to me and how lucky I am to have you in my…"

She swiftly cut him off with a kiss. "You said that already," she smirked. "I love it, thank you. And just so you know, I feel lucky around you too."

Troy smiled and leaned down to kiss her again, only this time their kiss was cut short by a voice familiar to one.

"Gabriella?"

Gabriella turned, still smiling wondering who had spotted her and instantly her face fell and her hands dropped away from Troy when she saw the figure standing in front of them, an equally shocked look dawning their face as well.

"Daddy?"


	9. Chapter 9

**_I know it's literally been forever and I'm sorry, but since I started my new job, it's been stressful moment after stressful moment. I've been around reading, but I haven't had much of the heart or energy to type much lately. Chapter 10 is done though and I'm working on more as well as a few new stories. Here's to more frequent updates! Don't hate me please!_**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Daddy?"

Gabriella stood shocked, staring at the last person she'd expected to see outside of her dorm at almost midnight. "Wha…what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, thought I would surprise you, but clearly you have other plans…" He said as he eyed both Troy and his truck.

"Dad, this is Troy…my friend," she hesitated, not making eye contact with Troy following her statement.

"Mmm," her dad answered, hands in his pockets as he basically sized Troy up and down.

Troy shifted uncomfortably next to Gabriella, feeling like he didn't belong. "I'll go."

Gabriella looked at him, trying to plead through her eyes for him to not take what she had said to her father seriously. "Okay. Call me?"

He nodded, without saying anything and still not meeting her gaze directly. "Yeah, sure."

Making a split second decision to grab his hand, not caring if her father saw and what he thought about it, her touch made him finally look up at her and into her eyes. She mouthed sorry to him and squeezed his hand to which he squeezed back and gave her a slight smile. He then leaned down and pressed a sweet, quick kiss to her cheek, which let her know that everyone would actually be okay between the two of them. Now she just had to get through whatever this was with her father.

She watched without a word as Troy climbed up in the truck and started it before pulling off with a slight wave in her direction. She then turned to her father who was fixing the cuffs on his jacket.

"Dad, seriously why are you here?"

"I told you Ella, I was coming to visit you."

"At midnight, on a Sunday?"

He cleared his throat. "Well imagine my surprise to find my daughter making out with some boy at midnight on a Sunday evening. Want to tell me who he is?"

"That's Troy."

"Your friend?"

"Yes."

He chuckled. "Your friend with a benefit, I'm guessing?"

"No, I don't do that."

"So your boyfriend then?"

Gabriella sighed. "I guess you could say that."

"Well, why didn't you just say so? And he didn't have to leave so soon?"

"He has work in the morning anyway. He was already leaving before you got here."

"Hmm, what's his last name?"

"Why?"

Julius shrugged. "I just want to know, Gabriella."

She scoffed. "What? So you can run a background check on him? Search his past?"

"All ways of looking out for you."

"I don't need you looking out for me, not here. Daddy, don't do this again."

"Do what again?"

"Please! I don't need you to mess things up for me here. This isn't the company or that rich superficial world you are a part of. I don't want that here, I just want to go to college like a normal 18 year old and have a normal life."

"Ella, honey, we aren't just normal, we're extraordinary baby…"

"We are not special because we have money!" Gabriella shouted.

"Sweetheart…" he reached for her, but she instantly shook him off, stepping out of his reach.

"DON'T do this! God! You and this money thing, you're killing me. You think you can just control everything because your company was successful and you have a couple million to your name? It's insane! Why do you think I was dying to get away from you?"

Julius looked at her, stunned. "Gabriella, I'm not sure where this is coming from but I suggest," he stopped noticing a few students milling around and heading back into their dorm. "I suggest you fix this-whatever this is-quickly. Do you understand me? I'm not sure if this newfound freedom is bringing this on or if hanging out with that boy…"

"Don't involve him," Gabi warned with a glare.

"Fix it!" he continued. "I will not have you disrespecting me like this."

"But you…"

"This conversation is done! Do you understand me? The next time I see you, I sincerely hope this little faze is over. And that boy? I don't want you around him either."

Her father didn't give her a chance to respond, but he quickly turned and walked away, back to his vehicle. She watched in silent anger as Jeffrey got out of the drivers seat and opened the back door for her father. Once it was closed and Jeffrey was back behind the wheel, he gave Gabriella a curt nod before pulling off, leaving her standing in the parking lot wondering how the hell her night had turned around so fast.

~NG~

Monday morning was a rough one. Gabriella didn't get much sleep after the confrontation with the father the following night. Not to mention, she tossed and turned thinking about Troy and whether or not he was going to be pissed at her. He hadn't called her, which wasn't too much of a surprise because she according to the text message he'd sent her, he got back around 12:30, and even though she did text him briefly, she was still worried.

Walking into her psych class, she glanced around for a brief moment, before spotting Troy in their usual area. He had his books open on his desk, but rather than paying attention to them, he was more focused on the phone in his hand. He was staring hard at it when Gabriella had walked up and set her books on the desk next to his.

Troy looked up, immediately turning and hitting the lock button on his phone, shoving it into his pocket. "Hey," Gabriella said sitting down, biting her lip.

"Hey," Troy answered back. "I didn't see you come in."

She shrugged. "I didn't come in the same door as I usually do."

"Ahh," he replied with a nod. After a beat of silence, Gabriella looked to him while she played with her fingers anxiously. "Are you mad at me?"

He looked into her eyes. "Why would you think that?"

"Well you didn't deny it for one," she suggested, making him smile. "And I know last night was…interesting and I didn't mean to diss you I just…my father is not the friendliest guy and…you're smiling, why are you smiling?"

Troy chuckled. "Because you're cute when you're worried. I'm not mad at you Brie."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but…" Troy was cut off by their professor walking in the room and starting class. He turned and mouth to her 'we'll talk after' to which she nodded, however it was a very long class. She'd spent a majority of the class wondering what his 'but' was going to be.

When class was over, Gabriella hurriedly grabbed her stuff and inwardly groaned at how slow Troy was moving. It was almost as if he was doing it on purpose, a smirk playing on his face the whole time. When they got into the hall, Gabriella couldn't wait anymore. "Okay, yes you're sure you're not mad at me but…?"

Troy laughed, stopping in the hall to look at her. "I'm not mad at you, but it did hurt a little to not hear you claim me as your boyfriend to your dad, okay?"

"I know and I'm sorry but I…"

"You don't have to be sorry, Brie, I get it."

She paused. "You do?"

"Yes," he said, taking her hands within his. "It didn't take a genius to figure out that you and your dad have this tension going on and after I thought about it, I figured you probably didn't tell him who I really was to you for a reason. I trust you and I hope you're not ashamed to be with me because I don't want to hide us."

Gabriella was shaking her head before he finished his sentence. "I could never be ashamed of you. What would I be ashamed of? I don't want to hide us either, but with my dad…I know him and I know how he is and I know he's going to take time to warm up to you and I just don't want you focusing on what he thinks as much. I want to be with you and that's all that really matters to me."

Troy nodded, playing with their linked hands. "Well if that's what matters to you, it matters to me too."

Gabriella wasted no time getting up on her tip toes in order to kiss him. However, she came up a little short, lips only reaching to his neck with him standing straight. Troy laughed again as she groaned, out loud this time.

Eyes never opening, she stamped her foot and pulled at his arms that she had taken a hold on. "Troy Bolton!"

"What?"

"You know exactly what. A little help here please."

"With what?"

"I'm short, Bolton, we get it. Now please, I just want to kiss you."

He grinned. "Your wish..."

"My command, yeah, yeah, now kiss please."

Troy laughed again before ducking his head down a few inches and connecting their lips. The kiss lasted until they both needed air, at which point Gabriella rested her head upon his chest.

"Wanna go get lunch?" He asked, arms wrapped around her.

"I'd love to," she answered, glad that everything was okay, that everything had always been okay. But as their relationship was bound to grow stronger, so was the fight to keep them apart.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I know that you already know what I'm going to say. I'm going to apologize and tell you that it's been busy and there's a lot going on in my life and I promise you this is not just an excuse I use when I fall off updating. I usually do fall off because there's so much going on in my life. And I know so many people who manage to balance all the things that have going on, but I'm not that talented and I stress easily, so I should be ashamed. I'm going to set another goal for myself, to give myself a full work week as well as a weekend to get 1 chapter out. SO I promise that I will update every Monday, without excuse. I will have Monday-Friday to do what I can and then 2 full weekend days to do more. So with that, this is the first Monday and next Monday, you will see Chapter 11, and if not, feel free to junk up my PM and my email box with nasty emails because by then I will have deserved it.**_

_**Enjoy! and please leave a review!**_

* * *

No Good

Chapter 10

Gabriella ran up to Troy as he stood in the quad, face stuck in his phone. "You like me right?"

Troy, startled by her sudden presence as well as her question, look up from his phone and directly at her. "Why?"

Gabriella smirked. "Just answer the question, Bolton."

"Of course I like you Montez," he answered as they started walking through the quad together. "I'm with you aren't I?"

"Wasn't the question," she reminded. "Anyway, so you like me? Which means that you're willing to do me a favor right?"

He eyed her curiously. "Depends on what it is…"

"Oh, c'mon, don't say that."

He laughed. "Okay, well what do you want me to say?"

She took his arm in her and connected their hands. "I want you to say yes to what I'm about to ask you to do."

"Before I even know what it is?"

She nodded again. "I promise it's not dangerous…at least not extremely."

His eyes widened at what she added. "Gabriella…."

"Please, please, please, please, please!" She begged, jumping up and down and pulling on his arm each time she did.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, Gabriella pulling her best sad puppy eyes on him while Troy narrowed his eyes at her, trying to figure out a way around this.

"Okay, fine!" He finally agreed, causing her to squeal and jump up again with excitement, pulling his arm along with her again. "But you have to promise not to break my arm!"

She instantly let go of his arm, giving him a sheepish smile. "Sorry! But thank you, thank you, thank you!" She was quick to kiss him passionately on the lips before pulling away and attempting to leave.

Troy, standing with his eyes closed for a second and trying to hold on to the kiss, reached for her. "Wait, you're not going to tell me what it is you want me to do?"

Gabriella paused. "Well if I do, you might back out."

"I just made you a promise didn't I?"

She only bit her lip in response, looking nervously back at him. "Okay, you're making me scared. If you're trying to hide it from me, it must be bad. Maybe this isn't…"

"Okay, okay!" she groaned, head down as she slumped back over to him. "It's just….dinneratmyhousewithmyfather."

Troy looked at her. "Now you know I didn't understand that. Will you please speak normally? Just tell me babe."

She sighed. "Dinner…at my house…with my father."

He took a minute to process what she had said, nodding as he tried to comprehend. "Your father? The same man that doesn't like me?"

"He doesn't not like you, he just doesn't know you."

Troy shrugged. "I don't think that makes much of a difference to him. You told me what happened after I left that night and I'm not so sure I want that to happen again."

"It won't. Listen, you're important to me, as is he, and I want to two important men in my life to get to know each other, to like each other."

"Gab, don't force the guy to like me."

"I'm not!" She swallowed quickly. "It was his idea. And I think it's a good idea."

Troy sighed. "It was your dad's idea? He wants to meet me? Have dinner with me?"

"Dinner with us, yes. Please say yes. It would mean so much to me." She instantly pulled her sad eyes again, which caused him to roll his own.

"Stop doing that. You make me feel bad if I say no."

"That's the point," she answered.

"Fine! God, you just know to get what you want from me already."

She smiled, cuddling up to him. "Of course I do. Doesn't take much. It helps that you really like me."

"That I do," he said as he leant down a bit and rested his forehead against hers.

"And lucky for you, I like you too."

"Mmm," he answered, before pressing his lips to hers once again.

Gabriella pulled away and looked up into his eyes. "Thank you."

He smirked. "I think you're starting to realize it now, but I'm pretty much do anything for you."

"Ditto baby" she said before placing a quick peck to his lips and running off to class. "See you later!"

~NG~

Troy was under the car, grunting as he worked to get the piece off of the stubborn car.

A woman had brought her car in around 3 hours ago, complaining of weird noises along with the car's failure to start at times. He'd figured out the starting issues within 30 minutes, but spent the next 2 and a half hours attempting to take apart the car to figure out where and why the sounds were coming from and happening.

"Bolton!" Chad called, banging on the open hood of the car, causing it to knock out of place and bang to a close and shift slightly on the lift.

"CHAD!" Troy yelled as he rolled himself from out underneath. "Are you fucking crazy? You could have killed me under there!"

Chad frowned. "Sorry, man, didn't realize you were down there."

Troy got up and wiped his dirty hands on the rag sitting nearby. "Where the hell else would I be?"

Chad followed him as he walked toward the break room, intent on getting some water and taking a few minutes to think about the frustrating vehicle sitting in his lot. "Damn, who pissed in your cheerios this morning?"

As Troy grabbed a water out of the fridge, he sent a glare in Chad's direction, not verbally answering the question, but letting him know that he was not making the situation any better with his comments or actions.

"Oh, I get it. Girl problems? What's going on now? You and that girl past that honeymoon phase."

"This has nothing to do with her. And her name is Gabriella by the way. Thought you would know that by now."

"Oh, trust me, I know her name…" Chad trailed off as Troy glared at him again. "But seriously, what is up with you?"

"Well besides the fact that you could have killed me, I have to have dinner with my girlfriend's dad, who by the way, hates me along with I don't know what the fuck is wrong with this lady's car."

Chad stood, staring at him for a moment, then looked over to the woman's car. "Wait…back it up a minute. Dinner with Gabriella's father?"

"That's right."

"They guy that caught you guys making out in front of her dorm."

"Same guy."

"The one that if looks could kill, you'd be not dead but buried alive with your dick cut o…."

"Yes, Chad! Jesus. How much clarification do you need?"

"Sorry, just making sure. Why does he want to have dinner with you. He hates you."

"My question exactly. But I don't know man, she said it was his idea."

Chad's eyes widened in shock and Troy nodded. "Exactly. What do you think he wants to do to me?"

Chad shrugged. "I don't know, maybe he'll actually cut it off." One look to Troy again and he shook his head. "But I doubt he'd do anything with Gabriella there, right?"

"I can only hope. I just still don't get what I've done to the man…aside from dating his daughter."

Chad smirked and hit Troy on the back. "That IS the problem. You'll understand one day. When you have one of your own."

As Chad walked away, Troy eyed his back before sighing and turning back to face the frustration that came with the vehicle in front of him.

~NG~

"YOU LIED TO HIM?!" Kelsi screeched later on that night as she and Gabriella hung out in the living room, homework books on the table and dinner on the stove.

"Please, Kelsi, don't make me feel any worse than I already do."

"Well you should feel bad. How could you do that?"

Gabriella frowned and shrugged as she bit her lip. "It wasn't on purpose. I mean, my intent wasn't to lie to Troy, I just…I really want them to get along."

"I mean, I get that, but what if he doesn't? And you dad, what about him? Did you think about what he's going to say when you two show up at his doorstep unannounced?"

Gabriella shook her head. "He knows I'm coming. I told him what day dinner was."

"Oh," Kelsi smirked. "And you just conviently left out that you were bringing a guest and this guest was someone he specifically told you he didn't want you seeing and doesn't like."

"He doesn't not like him, he doesn't know him." Gabriella responded frustrated that people kept saying that.

"Oh excuse me, my bad. How nice."

"Your sarcasm is very much not wanted. But seriously, it can't be that bad right?"

Kelsi looked at her incredulous to which she blushed. "Okay, well at least it's going to be dinner in public right? That's a plus!"

The smaller of the two girls, but not by much, shook her head as she went on to highlight some notes in her textbook. "If you say so."

Gabriella sighed and got up to head to the kitchen, grabbing the spoon and stirring the pot of gumbo the girls were planning to eat. As she looked down into the bubbling stew, she slowly shook her head sadly. "What the hell did you do, Gabriella?" She whispered to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

_**So I said I would have another update the next Monday, and it is the next Monday, so here it is! I hope you all enjoy and I shall see you next Monday for another update!**_

* * *

No Good

Chapter 11

"You sure I look okay?" Troy asked for the millionth time as they sat in the car that her father had sent.

"Babe, you look fine, I promise you." Gabriella responded, her head somewhere else completely as she looked out the window.

"Sure was nice of your dad to send this car. Did you tell him I could have drove us?"

Gabriella smiled, but shook her head. "My dad does things the way he wants and the way he sees best. There's no arguing with him once he sets his mind to something."

"That's why it kind of shocks me that he changed his mind about us. From what you told me, he seemed pretty adamant about us not being together, but here we are."

Gabriella couldn't swallow the lump in her throat. The closer Jeffrey got to her fathers home, the further her heart dropped into her stomach and the realization kept popping up in her head that she would have to explain this eventually and maybe in the doorway to her fathers house was not the best place.

"About that…" she started, but trailed off, picking at the hem of the dress she was wearing.

"About what?" Troy questioned, confused by her sudden change in demeanor and her avoidance of looking at him directly. "What'd you do?"

She shrugged, still picking at her dress hem. "I didn't mean any harm by it, I just had some high hopes that I could help things get better…"

"Gabi?" Troy urged on when Gabriella stopped.

"He doesn't know about dinner," she quietly admitted, so quiet that Troy almost didn't hear her, but Gabriella wasn't that lucky.

"Hey," Troy said, grabbing her hand and stopped her from playing with her dress, forcing her to look at him. "What do you mean he doesn't know about dinner?"

"I mean….that he knows I'm coming to dinner, but he doesn't know you're coming. He thinks I'm coming alone. I'm sorry I lied to you."

"You…?" Frustrated, Troy leaned back in his seat and ran a hand through his hair. "Tell me you really didn't. Tell me you're joking."

"Troy…"

"So I'm about to go into the house of Julius Montez, world famous boxer and millionaire, not to mention the man who hates me and doesn't want me dating his daughter? And I'm not even invited?"

"He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't know you," Gabriella repeated for what seemed like also the millionth time.

"Really Gabriella? Did you really think that this was the best way to get on his good side? Now he'll hate me even more for sure."

"He does not…"

"He does! There's no denying that."

"He doesn't know you like I do, and you don't know him like I do. I can change his mind."

"Not like this!"

"Troy, please, you just have to trust me."

"Trust you? Gabriella I trusted you when told me that everything was going to be okay."

"It will be!"

"Shit!" He cursed out loud, something Gabriella had never witnessed before. She glanced towards the front of the car, noting Jeffrey's cautious glance back toward them as he drove.

"Listen, I know I lied and I'm sorry, but just give me a chance; give him a chance. And I'm asking him to do the same with you."

"Guess I don't have much of a choice now," Troy muttered as the car came to a stop. Gabi watched Jeffrey roll down the window and type in the code that would get them into the gate.

"Just please," She pleaded with him. "Just one night."

Minutes that felt like hours later Jeffrey had pulled to a stop and got out to open the back door for Gabriella and Troy to get out. Just as the door to the backseat opened for Gabriella, the front door of the house opened too.

"Gabriella, mi hija!" Her dad came out, arms wide open and welcoming her. "It's so good to have you home."

Gabriella stepped out of the car quietly with the help of Jeffrey's hand and stood awkwardly in front of her father, pretty sure that he wouldn't want to hug her in two seconds when he realized who was getting out of the car with her.

Troy inched out of the car cautiously, looking around, yet still watching the elder Montez male carefully for signs of movement.

"Daddy, before you say anything," Gabriella started as her father's previously open arms fell to his sides and the look on his face dropped from a smile to a scowl.

"What is he doing here?" He questioned, cutting her off.

"Daddy…"

"Gabriella, I specifically told you…"

"I know what you said!" She cut him off with a sharp tone. "But he means a lot to me, as do you and I would like you to at least try to get to know him, for me." Gabriella made sure to give him her most innocent and pleading face and within minutes she knew she had won him over and he grunted and turned, muttering something about unfortunately letting them in.

Gabriella turned to Troy, stretching her hand out for him to take. Troy hesistated and stood for a second, staring back at her, before taking his hand and connecting it with hers. In return, she smiled, thankful that he wasn't completely upset with her and that he was at least willing to give this a chance.

30 minutes later, Troy found himself seated across from Gabriella at the Montez's massive dining room table. Why they needed a table to seat 12 when it had been just a family of 3, the now family of 2 living in the house, he was not sure and he was not about to ask.

With Gabriella across from him, Julius was seated to his left and to Gabriella's right. So far, dinner had been painfully silent. The personal waitress that served the Montez house had come out and served drinks and salads and not one word had been spoken among the three. Now their main course had been placed in front of them and it was still silent enough to hear a pin drop.

Gabriella ate in silence and Troy picked around his food. Julius, noting the uncomfortableness, cleared his throat loudly, causing the both of them to look up at him from their plates. "So, Troy?"

Troy nodded. "Yes, sir."

"What do you do for a living?"

"Well, uhm, I'm still in school currently, but I also work."

"Full time?"

"Uh, yes sir. Work full time, school part time."

"Where do you work?"

"It's an auto body shop. Rusty's."

"I've seen it. That old place down by the Auto Barn."

"Yes, sir."

"And you work there full time? You must like cars."

"Well, it's not the worst job in the world."

"Hmm. You from New York?"

"New Mexico. Alburquerque."

"What brought you all the way out to the East Coast? Surely it wasn't that crappy job."

"Daddy!" Gabriella spoke up, shocked by his blunt words.

"Well the boy said himself it wasn't the best job in the world."

"He said it wasn't the worst, that doesn't mean insult what he does."

"Gabriella, I didn't…"

"It's okay," Troy spoke up. "It isn't the best job, you're right, but it pays the rent."

"So why New York?"

Troy cleared his throat. "Opportunities. School."

"And what are you planning to do with this garage job you have?"

"Well I don't plan to be there forever. It's just for now, while I'm in school. Something to pay the bills and pay for school."

"So where do you plan to go?"

Troy looked at Gabriella before he shrugged. "Where ever life takes me honestly. I'm in the process of furthering my engineering degree right now, but eventually when I get the money to finish, I'm hoping to get a job with the Furtick Motor Company. It's always been a dream of mine working on cars and planes and just all of that stuff."

"And that's what's going to support you in life? A job at Furtick Motors?"

"Why not?"

"Well I just don't think a minimum wage job is going to be sufficient enough to support you the rest of your life. We're talking 401k, retirement plans, a family, a pension. How do you expect do you all of that with a job at Furtick Motor Company?"

"With all do respect, sir, I plan to cross those bridges as I come to them. I'm not planning to start a family anytime soon."

"But you will want to eventually?"

Troy shrugged. "Maybe."

Julius scoffed. "Why do you think I should let you continue to date my daughter with that kind of attitude?"

Immediately at hearing the words her father spoke, Gabriella's eyes went wide and bulged almost completely out of her head. "Dad, why would you…"

"No, Gabriella, it's okay. He asked a legitimate question and it deserves an answer." He paused briefly before continuing. "Honestly, sir, I have very strong feelings for her, so I would like a chance to explore them."

"Strong feelings? You love her?"

Gabriella immediately dropped her head into her hands in embarrassment.

"I wouldn't say love, but I wouldn't rule it out for the future."

"So say this…thing you have with my daughter goes further and you make plans to marry her? What then?"

"Then I would hope to make her happy; that we could make each other happy."

"So you're banking on happiness?"

"Well happiness is a big part of things. It wouldn't be fair for us to be together if we didn't make each other happy."

"But how would you plan to support her financially?"

"Well with all due respect sir, I'm planning to get a job, I will be able to support whatever family I have."

"Well my daughter is used to a lavish lifestyle. Can you give that to her?"

"Dad, please. That's enough."

"From what I understand, Gabriella doesn't care about the money. It's not always about that anyway."

Julius finally sat back in his chair, no longer staring Troy down and Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief that the interrogation was over. "I have to give you credit, you are very strong-headed about your opinions, son. But unfortunately, I'm not sure you are thinking 100% practically with your decisions."

"Because I don't think money is everything?"

"Because you're not going to get anywhere on a dead end factory job. In order to support a full fledged or growing family, you need to have a job that pays, not just one that you enjoy."

"Well I happen to like the possibility of that job and I don't need excess amounts of money. I'm fine just with what I have."

"You prefer to struggle?" Julius laughed out loud. "You obviously don't come from money."

Troy's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion while Gabriella closed her eyes at the turn the conversation had taken. "Why does that matter?"

"It doesn't," Gabriella answered for him. "I actually think it's time to go Daddy, Troy and I have to get back."

Julius nodded. "I think that's best. Dinner was….interesting. It was something getting to know you Troy and I wish you the best of luck with your future endeavors, however, I'm not sure the relationship you have with my daughter is best being further pursued."

"Daddy!" Gabriella exclaimed. "You can't just tell me who I can and can't see, I'm 18 years old."

"I very well can."

"But your reasoning doesn't make sense. Because he doesn't come from money. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"It may be to you, but I'm your father and I'm currently paying for your education, so if you want me to continue to do that, you will do as I say." He then stood up. "Troy, again, interesting dinner, but I don't expect to see you again. Best wishes in life."

And just like that, the elder Montez disappeared from the room, leaving the two young adults that were still occupying the room both confused and angry as well as silently and in shock. There were no words.


	12. Chapter 12

**_So I apologize in advance, it's not as long as I originally intended because I live in South Carolina and it's been a crazy couple of days and due to Hurricane Matthew, I was granted 2 extra free days from class and work last week and those days were sadly spent catching up on my course workload and then I had to ensure that my family/friends were safe. That really didn't leave me much room for writing, especially considering that when I wasn't doing one of before-mentioned activities I was catching up on some much needed sleep. But I have fall break this week starting Wednesday and so let's hope that with another 4 day weekend, I put my free time to use for a different cause. So other than that, I hope you enjoy and until next Monday!_**

* * *

No Good

Chapter 12

When they pulled back up to Gabriella's dorm room after a painfully silent ride back, Troy was quick to jump out of the car, Gabriella following closely behind.

"Well that was…" She trailed off awkwardly as she followed him to his truck, unsure of what word she could use to describe that dinner. Meanwhile, Troy unlocked the truck, yanking off his tie and throwing it towards the passenger seat in frustration. He then leaned against the door, staring down at the ground as he kicked it with his shoe.

"Troy…"

"You don't have to say anything," he cut her off, the first words she'd heard from his mouth since they'd left her father's house.

"I want to apologize."

"You don't have to…"

"But I do! It was all my fault."

"It's not your fault that I'm not the guy for you."

"Says my father," Gabriella assured him, reaching forward to grab his hand. "Despite what he thinks, I like you perfectly fine just the way you are, money or not."

Troy shook his head. "It's gonna be an issue…"

"We don't have to make it one! Those are my father's beliefs, not mine. Money _is not_ everything. I could care less how much you make or where you work. I like you for you."

"Gabriella…"

"No, Troy. Money doesn't make you funny, or sweet. Money didn't show me up that first day in class. And it sure didn't have any significance throughout our relationship so far, so why make it about that?"

"Because ultimately, your dad is right. I won't be able to support you the way you're used to; I can't give you the lifestyle you have."

"Who says I want you to? I know this might sound crazy, the rich girl complaining, but having money isn't always daisies and roses, Troy. They always say money comes with a price and I find that to be true. Besides who says you have to support me? It's 2016, can't I get my own job and support myself?" She joked.

Troy rolled his eyes, cracking a small smile to which Gabriella smiled triumphantly. "I just don't want you to get too deep into this and realize it's not what you want or that your dad is right. Because I really like you."

Tugging on his hand, Gabriella pulled him close and sidled up to him slowly. "For the record, I really like you too, so nothing my dad does or says is going to change my mind."

"So you're not gonna break up with me?"

"Are you gonna break up with me?"

"Of course not," he answered.

"Then you have your answer. I'm in this Troy, as long as you are. Yeah, it's gonna be hard because honestly, my dad is acting like a dick, but I don't really care what he thinks. It's my life and I'm gonna live it the way I want to and if he wants to take things to the extremes, then so be it. I don't need his money. Never have. It's been there and it's been nice, but I don't need it."

Troy looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes, his own blue darkening slightly. "I think I love you."

Gabriella's smile faded and her eyes went wide. _Did he just say what I think he said?_

~NG~

"You said what?" Kelsi asked Gabriella a day later as they sat in the quad, enjoying their lunch by the mascot statue.

Gabriella sighed, opening up the wrapping of her sandwich. "I said thank you."

"Thank you? Thank you?! Gabriella, does that even sound like a remotely logical answer? The guy tells you he loves you and you say, 'thank you'?"

"Well, it wasn't really like that," she tried to defend as Kelsi frowned at the start of her excuse. "It was more of a stutter. I wasn't sure what to say back and so it was more like 'I…thank you'."

"You didn't know what to say? How about – oh, I don't know – I LOVE YOU TOO!?"

"But what if I don't?"

"Love him?"

"Yeah," Gabriella pouted. "How am I supposed to know? It's not like there's a handbook for this. One minute my dad is a dick, and I'm trying to pick up the pieces from that disaster…"

"One you could have avoided had you just told the truth in the first place," Kelsi supplied, interrupted.

Gabriella continued on with an eye roll. "And then the next minute he's telling me that he's in love with me. If anything, it was more of a shock. I don't want to tell him that I love him when I really don't."

"So a thank you is less hurtful? I guess that makes sense…"

"Kels, please. I need your help!"

Kelsi looked at her started. "My help on what?"

"Figuring out if I love Troy or not."

Kelsi shook her head. "I don't think I can help with that. I can't get inside your head and figure out what your feelings or him are. You're the Psych major, my focus is in music."

"Well have you ever been in love? How can I tell?"

"Honestly…" Gabriella perked up as Kelsi started, hoping that this was going to be the answer for all of her problems. "I haven't, so I don't know."

Gabriella frowned and turned back to her sandwich. "Thanks for the help," she muttered before taking a bite.

"I'm trying!" Kelsi defended. "I can only do so much. I've never had this situation before. And lord only knows what I'd do if I was in it."

"So you mean you can't imagine you and Jason being in the same boat?"

"Well, I just…wait," Kelsi whipped her head in Gabriella's direction. "Me and Jason? Where did you get that from?"

"Oh come on! Don't act like it's not there. I see it every time you invite him over. He stares at you; you stare at him. It's a wonder you two get any work done, all that looking going on."

Kelsi blushed. "I don't not like Jason. He's just a friend."

"Oh please, he's perfect for you. Peanut butter to your jelly."

"I don't even like peanut butter, first of all," Kelsi started, making Gabriella giggle. "And if I did, Jason would not be said peanut butter. We're friends, that's all."

Gabriella nodded. "Uh huh, and in the next couple of weeks, when he asks you out, I won't say I was right."

"When? Do you know something I don't?"

Gabriella shrugged. "Call it intuition maybe?" Suddenly she looked down at her phone, noting that she had 10 minutes to get across campus for her Anatomy class. "Shoot, I gotta go."

As she packed up her stuff, Kelsi contemplated their conversation. "You still coming to the screening?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. Plus, I get to see you and Jason in action."

Kelsi rolled her eyes. "Worry about your own dilemmas."

"Oh believe me I am! And we'll talk about it later."

Kelsi shooed her off. "Go to class."

"Going," She sang with a wave of her hand, leaving Kelsi at the statue with her thoughts.

_Kelsi and Jason…. Jason and Kelsi…. has a ring to it._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Happy Monday! I just went back to class today off of fall break and surprisingly I had a really good day. And I had an exam as well as a big presentation. They both went well so I'm on cloud nine! Anyway, enjoy! And maybe I'll use my good mood to type out a chapter or two before bed! **_

* * *

No Good

Chapter 13

"Bring on the party!" Chad yelled out as he walked into Troy's apartment that following weekend, struggling with the cases of different kinds of alcohol in hand.

Troy stood from his couch to help his best friend, grateful that Chad had called him about an hour ago offering to head out and buy some drinks and head on over so that they could enjoy their Friday night after what had been a long week. It had been especially rough for Troy, Chad had noticed, and that's what their friendship was for.

Minutes later, all of the alcohol was sorted out on the counter, ready for them to drink. "Which one first man?" Chad asked.

Troy shrugged. "Whatever, it doesn't matter." Chad watched him turn around and plop onto the couch and he followed after grabbing two beers. He handed one to Troy and kept one for himself, using his shirt to open the bottle as he sat down beside him.

"Let's start off slow with the beers while you tell me what the hell has been going on this week?"

Opening his own beer and taking a sip, Troy shrugged as he took a swig.

"No, man, don't bull that shrugging bullshit. I've known you since preschool. "What the fuck is up?"

Troy sighed, staring across the room at the black screen of the TV wasn't on. "I may have said something pretty important to Gabriella last weekend."

Chad smirked, taking a sip of his own beer. "You told her about 'little' Troy huh?"

"Fuck you, Chad," Troy said, a slight smile on his face from his friends' joke.

"No, for real. I'm here to listen, what's up?"

Troy sighed again. "I told Gabriella I loved her."

"Wait, what?" Chad asked, wide-eyed. "Total bro-code violation. You were supposed to talk to me about this first."

"Chad…"

"No, I'm fucking around, I'm sorry. When?"

"Sunday."

"When you two had dinner with her dad? You never told me how that went. I'm confused because if you told her you loved her, it had to have gone well, but you were freaking moping all week so…"

Troy shrugged. "Well she said thank you, so depends on what your definition of 'gone well' is."

"Thank you?! She said thank you? I mean…. WOW!"

"Yeah, that about sums it up," Troy responded. He took another swig, still staring straight ahead as Chad looked at him in shock.

"Shit man, I'm sorry."

Troy shook his head. "Honestly, it's whatever."

Chad rolled his eyes. "It's clearly not, dude, or else you wouldn't have looked like a fucking zombie all week. Have you talked to her at all?"

"Not since Sunday. I told her I loved her, she said thank you and then…we just parted ways."

"So you've just been ignoring your girlfriend since Sunday?"

Troy shrugged. "What am I supposed to say to her? How am I supposed to bring that up? 'Oh yea, when you said thank you to when I told you I loved you…what does that mean?'"

Chad shrugged. "Well, why not?"

"Chad," Troy rolled his eyes. "I mean it's not like she's contacting me either. She hasn't called or texted all week and we sat in class together, we just…didn't talk."

"Don't you think you're being a bit childish about this? I mean, don't act like such a girl. If you wanna talk to her about it, talk to her!"

"I don't even know how to start that conversation. To be honest, I'm not even sure we're still together. It's going on almost 7 days since I've last spoken to her. I'm not sure how that could be considered a relationship."

"Well…what made you say it man?"

"Because I love her! I mean, under the circumstances, it was probably not the best time. The dinner was horrible and her dad basically told me that he doesn't want me seeing her anymore. He basically threatened to cut her off and quit paying for school if she decided to continue seeing me."

"So you're technically banned from your girlfriend?"

Troy shrugged. "If I don't want to make it hard on her, then yeah. So I don't know, maybe me saying what I said was a way to get her to understand that I really don't care what her dad thinks. I want to be with her and I think we can make it work, regardless of the hate. Yeah, we do come from two different worlds, but we're actually not that different from each other. I really do love her and I know it's girly to say but in the short time that I've known her, I've fallen hard."

"Did you tell her all of that?"

"No…I mean if she freaked out just by me telling her I loved her, what do you think her reaction to all of that would be. Plus I haven't spoken to her."

Chad shrugged. "Maybe she was freaked out by the situation. You guys had just come back from that awful dinner with her dad and maybe she was freaked out that you were freaked out. You said yourself that her dad pretty much banned you from seeing each other; maybe she assumed you didn't want to deal with everything and you were just gonna go. So you saying you loved her was probably the opposite, and a shock, so…" Chad shrugged again. "I don't know man, I'm just talking."

Troy took another swig as he leaned back on the couch, head dropping and staring at the ceiling. "You might be right…"

"What? Me?" Chad smiled. "I guess I am."

Troy chuckled. "When did you become wise in female?"

Chad smirked. "I've always been wise stupid, you just didn't see it until you needed said advice."

Troy rolled his eyes. "So I'm guessing I need to talk to her?"

"No shit! Preferably before the weekend is out too. Don't want to run the risk of losing her because you guys didn't communicate."

"You're right."

"Of course I am. Communication is the number 1 issue in relationships. Leading cause to breakups in the United States…"

"Chad?"

"Yeah?" Chad looked over as he finished his first beer.

"Just shut up and let me say thank you."

Chad grinned, standing up. "Refill?"

"Of course," Troy said, handing him his empty beer bottle and then reaching for his phone on the table.

**We've been pretty silent this week, but I think we really should talk.**

~NG~

Gabriella sighed the next day as she stood by the fountain, waiting nervously. She had her phone in hand, figeting and twirling it around as she paced in front of the fountain, feeling a slit spray from the water that was splashing just a few feet from her.

When Troy had sent her that text last night, she should have been expecting it. She knew that they couldn't go much longer without talking about what had happened last weekend without losing their relationship. She was internally glad that Troy had made the first move to communicate with her, because she was struggling with how to say something to him for the last few days, but that didn't ease her nerves in the slightest.

She'd spent the last couple of days stressing herself about the whole situation. She didn't want to message him first because she was scared that he wouldn't want to talk to her and that their relationship would be over before it even started. The biggest thing was she wasn't even sure how she felt about it. She had to assess her feelings for him and figure out exactly where she stood on the whole love issue.

It was flattering, it really was, to know that she was loved by someone, that someone felt so strongly for her, but in the end, it was too soon. How did he know he was in love with her? What is love? What does it feel like and how will you know when it happens to you? Of course she really likes Troy, but she'd never been in love before so how would she be able to tell him she loved him if she wasn't sure. She didn't want to lie to him. She'd felt like an idiot for saying thank you, but it was so much bigger than what she understood.

As she paced, she caught glimpses of students around her walking and rushing to be where they needed to be. She hadn't heard the footsteps and it wasn't until he was right up on her that Gabriella sensed his presence and immediately tensed up before turning around to face him.

"Hey," she spoke seeing him standing there, hands in his pockets.

"Hey," he responded, blue meeting brown, but she could sense things were off. But what did she expect?

"So obviously we need to talk," she started awkwardly and he nodded.

"Yeah, let's sit," he said, walking over to a bench not far from the fountain. Gabriella followed silently taking a seat just as Troy took his hands from his pockets, wiping them on his pant leg as Gabriella placed her own hands in her lap.

They sat silently for a few moments, both staring at the ground, each of them trying to figure out how to best start the conversation.

"About Sunday.."

"I'm sorry about Sunday." They both started at the same time, suddenly, both stopped and looking up to make eye contact. Gabriella blushed and looked down. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Do you mind if I go first?"

Gabriella shook her head and Troy sighed.

"So Sunday…that was…a lot."

Gabriella nodded. "Agreed."

"Dinner with your dad was not but was what I expected at the same time. And I can't lie, I was a little freaked out by your father's warning and I just think that what I said was a result of that."

"So…you didn't mean it?"

"No, I mean yes! Of course I meant it, I just…it wasn't meant to freak you out. I know it pretty much came out of the blue, but in a way, that was me telling you that I'm not going anywhere. If you don't care what your dad says, then neither do I. I guess I came on a little strong and it was kind of the opposite of what was expected, but it was true. It is true. It's only been a short amount of time with you, but I do feel that way about you. I love you. And I guess what was just hard for me was not knowing how you felt. Believe me, I'm not trying to push you into something. If you don't want this, that's fine, but I was just…worried that I moved too fast and blew it all."

Gabriella nodded. "I guess that does explain silence on your part and I get it and I appreciate it; you being honest with me. I think my hesitation comes from me not being sure. I honestly don't know how I feel. I've never been in love, I don't know what that is, so I don't know if I love you. And I don't want to just say it because you did and that's not something I can feel in my heart. But then, like I said, I'm not sure if I feel it or not, how do I tell? I'd rather be sure of what I'm feeling than lie to you and hurt you later."

Troy looked down. "I get that, I really do. And I wish I could explain it well, but it's just something I feel. I like being around you and getting to know you. Every day is something new and I learn something new and I just…can't imagine doing this with anyone but you. I don't want to freak you out anymore than you already are, but I feel comfortable with you and all that talk that your dad was 'eye-opening' in a way. I've never thought about the future and all that stuff he was mentioning before and on the ride back I let myself think about it and I could see all of it…with you."

When Troy looked up, Gabriella met his eyes. "I'm not freaked…well not anymore. I understand and I want to explore it; I want to see if I can feel those same feelings. I don't want to just run away and throw this relationship with you away. I want to at least at least try to see if I can feel the same feelings you feel. There's no point in us doing this if I'm not going to put myself out there and try."

"Yeah, I feel the same. I want to be with you and if it takes you some time to understand what it is you're feeling, then I have to accept that. But that won't stop me from feeling for you the way I do, and it won't stop me from wanting to explore this relationship further. This week has been….it sucked. I'm sorry I didn't contact you, I just…was afraid of the reaction I'd get from you."

"Yeah, me too. I wasn't sure if you hated me or not…"

Troy immediately shook his head, dispelling those thoughts immediately. "Never. I could never. I think we just needed this week to understand what we were feeling."

"But it sucked not talking to you."

"It did," he nodded. "So that just means in the future, we just have to make sure we communicate so we can avoid more weeks of insecurity."

"So you really still want to be with me even though I can't say that I love you."

"Yes. Because I don't like the alternative. And I think I'll have fun showing you."

"Showing me?"

"Showing you what's it's like. How I feel. And maybe you'll be able to understand the same things I do and come to the same conclusions. I can't say I'm not nervous for when you finally figure it out, because I think it's meant to be, I really do."

"They do say that when things are meant to be, something is usually trying to keep them apart."

"Well those forces can suck it. I love you Gabriella Montez and I don't care what anyone has to say about that. Not even your father."

Gabriella smiled, grabbing his face and pulling him closer. "And I'm excited to possibly be in love with you, Troy Bolton."

And they sealed that promise with a kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

_**So I know it's technically still Monday for me, but usually I have a chapter posted by now, so I apologize that it's a few hours later than normal. But at least it's still Monday! I honestly just started this chapter a few hours ago and finished a few minutes ago. I literally had terrible writer's block all week/weekend long for this story. So to clear it, I started writing another one (I know that sounds odd-but it helped). But I promise I will focus on posting one story at a time, so I won't post that other story until I finish this one. That way, the other story will be chapters in (maybe finished) by the time I start posting it. Oh and just a heads up on that story, it's going to be my own version of the original HSM movie. So look out for that when this story ends, but I don't imagine this story ending at least until I get into the 20's on chapters. Maybe around 25-27 or so. 30 if I can, because that would be a record I think. Never written a story that long as of yet. **_

_**ANYWAY, enough rambling from me, enjoy the chapter and REVIEW because I love hearing what you guys have to say!**_

* * *

Chapter 14

It was a Thursday night about 2 weeks later and Gabriella and Kelsi were pretty much boarded up at the library trying to get work done. It was getting to that point in the semester; the weather was getting colder, the semester was closing in, the professors stopped playing around and the assignments were piling up.

Midterms.

Kelsi had her final presentation for the movie she and Jason had worked to put together coming up. They'd made edits and changed things around, shot new scenes, both different and the same. Kelsi had swapped out songs they felt didn't fit and Jason had gone around trying to collect fresh faces for the casting. All in all, it seemed to be taking up most of their time. Not to mention, she had a few assignments and an exam coming up.

The biggest thing Gabriella was worried about was the 8-page paper that she had to have finished for her Psych 101 class by midnight Friday going into Saturday. She was also trying to find time to study for her History exam coming up on Monday as well as complete her Chemistry lab that she had to turn in sometime tomorrow. She was meant to volunteer at the children's center this weekend and was stressing about job interviews for recent part-time jobs she had taken the liberty of applying to. On top of that, she hadn't seen her boyfriend in almost a week.

Between Troy having his own classes to worry about and then working full-time, he hadn't had much free time to spare. He only had 3 classes, the Psych 101 with Gabriella that he was taking again, a math course, and an introductory engineering class, but they were whopping his butt. Rent had recently gone up on his apartment as well, forcing him to put in more hours at Rusty's and then pick up another job on the weekend's when Rusty's was closed in order to make up the difference. Chad had offered Troy to come stay with him, so that they could split the rent and make it cheaper for the both of them, but Troy already knew from past experience living with Chad that he could not handle it. Putting it lightly, Chad was a slob and Troy did not have time to have a falling out with his best friend over living arrangements.

Regardless of the fact, they'd both missed each other. They'd spoken briefly over text (more time was actually spent apologizing for late responses) and had a couple 10-minute phone conversations that had been cut short. Gabriella didn't want to be that whiny, clingy girlfriend, because it had only been just over a week since they last saw each other in person, but she was so used to seeing him a couple times a week, that she was going through withdrawals from not seeing him.

In a way, she felt that this might be God punishing her for not knowing whether or not she was in love with him yet and how was she supposed to figure that out if she barely interacted with him.

Gabriella sighed staring at her unorganized notebook and then looked up at her laptop that was open to Facebook. She was behind. Usually by now, she would have at least a draft that she could come back to and edit for a final, but she was still trying to make sense of her notes where she'd drafted a thesis statement and put some random ideas together, but none of it actually making enough sense to produce at least a B level paper. There was no way she was going to turn in anything less. Call it the perfectionist in her.

She was just so distracted and this was never usually how she acted. But she knew why she was so distracted. There was a certain blue-eyed male across town right now taking up all of her thoughts.

She sighed again and Kelsi finally looked up at her from over the top of her own laptop. "Okay, that's like the 15th time you've let out that frustrated sigh. What's up?"

Gabriella set the notebook aside and pouted. "I miss Troy."

Kelsi rolled her eyes. "Is Troy more important than your grades?"

"No, but I just… can't focus. I keep thinking about him. You know we haven't seen each other in…."

"Over a week? Yes! Unfortunately, I've had to keep count," Kelsi smirked.

Gabriella blushed. So maybe she was being the whiny, clingy girlfriend she didn't want to be. Oh well, she missed her man!

"Sorry," she apologized. "I'm just so used to seeing him."

"Yeah, I get it. But the faster we can get through midterms, the more you can see him. I'm sure everyone's schedules will free up once midterms are done with."

Gabriella shrugged. "Maybe, but he's also been putting in extra hours at work. And then with the new job at Ryan's on the weekends…"

"Which I'll never understand, by the way," Kelsi commented. "How does a full-time mechanic decide to start working as a waiter part-time?"

Gabriella shrugged. "They were looking and the tips are good. Plus, they were the only place willing to work with his schedule. They only make him work Friday nights, Saturdays, and Sunday mornings."

"At least he's got a job, two actually. Lucky him!" Kelsi grumbled. She had been involved in the job hunting process with Gabriella and while Gabriella had a few interviews lined up, Kelsi had not heard back from anyone yet.

"It'll come," Gabriella responded, before looking back at her laptop, just now noticing that there was a flashing notification from Facebook Messenger.

Opening it, she smiled at the message that popped up. Or rather who it was from.

**Miss you! What are you doing?**

Mood brightened, Gabriella instantly pulled her computer into her lap to reply, checking the time as she did so.

_Library with Kelsi. What are YOU doing? Shouldn't you be at work?_

**I am at work :P**

_On FB?_

**Supposed to be typing up a report on the last car inspection I did.**

_Slacker._

**Car belongs to an older lady. She's not coming to get it until noon tomorrow. I have time.**

_God forbid she comes earlier lol_

**Leave it to you to be pushing me to go back to work when I'm trying to take time to talk to you….**

_Believe me, I'm grateful. Just don't want you to get fired b/c of me._

**Ehh, I'm about to be off in 30 anyway.**

**The biggest question is why aren't you working on your paper?**

_I'm trying! I can't focus…. I miss you too :(_

**Come on babe! Focus! My paper is already done**

_Says the guy who's taking the class for the what….3__rd__ time?_

**That really hurts babe :(**

_If you come over, I can kiss it better ;)_

**I wish, I've got Calc and that stupid engineering exam Monday**

_I don't suppose that by any miracle you're off this weekend._

**Back 2 back shifts tomorrow, Rusty's and Ryan's. 12-hour shift Ryan's Sat and 8-3 Sunday.**

_*sigh* I can't wait until midterms are over._

**Me too. Miss you**

_Miss you too. Going through Troy withdrawals!_

**Ditto baby! But after this weekend, next week should be better.**

Gabriella had heard that before. When he had first taken the job at Ryan's restaurant, he promised that he wasn't going to work too hard, that he wouldn't let his two jobs take up all of his time, but unfortunately he didn't have any control over it. His rent rising had really screwed him over and although Troy was trying to play things off about not being able to live with Chad, Gabriella sensed the truth. Especially after the issues with her dad, she knew that it was his pride that stopped him from taking Chad's offer. He didn't want to give anyone any reason to be right and see him struggling. He tried to put on a brave face about it, but during the brief phone calls and conversations she'd had with him about it, she could tell how worn out he was, but also how stubborn he was being, refusing to give in.

_I still don't understand why you don't just take Chad up on his offer. It'd be easier for both of you…_

**Do we really have to talk about this? This is like one of the few times I get to talk to you and I don't want to spend it talking about this stupid rent/work thing.**

_We would have more time to talk if you just moved in with Chad. Your lease is almost up anyway._

**Gabriella...**

_Troy…_

**I gotta go, Rusty just came to check on the report. Might as well type it up now. I'll text you later.**

_Bye :(_

_**ILY**_

Immediately after he'd sent it, he logged off. Gabriella wasn't sure if it was because Rusty had really shown up or because he had gotten upset with her. She knew she was preaching to the choir about it, but she wasn't just concerned about seeing him anymore. She could tell how tired and stressed out he was, overworking himself and she really wanted to make things easier on him.

At first, when he'd told her that his rent had gone up and he mentioned having to get another job and work longer hours at Rusty's, she thought about offering him the money to pay the difference. She'd stopped herself before she could actually say anything to him, however, because she just knew that wasn't going to go over well. He'd been super sensitive about money and being an adequate provider for not only himself, but her too. He just wouldn't admit to it.

The week that they'd settled their issues following his 'I love you' confession, they'd gone out to dinner and although Gabriella could tell Troy seemed stressed about paying, he'd coughed up the money anyway, refusing to let Gabriella take care of the bill, even though they both very well knew that she had the funds and more to take care of it.

It seemed the dinner with her father was affecting him more than he let on, but she feared bringing it up because of the possibility of his reaction. She just wished things could be easier for him. But that was never going to change with him being so stubborn about it.

"What are you pouting at now?"

Gabriella sighed, shrugging. "Nothing, just frustrated at this paper. Frustrated at life really."

Kelsi sighed as well. "Tell me about it," she commented before standing up. "Time for a break, you want anything from the canteen?"

Gabriella shook her head. "No thanks, I'm good."

Kelsi walked away and Gabriella pushed her computer off her lap, immediately throwing her head in her hands and letting out another frustrated sigh that would have very well been a scream had she not be in the middle of a crowded library.

~NG~

Hoping to get away from the frustration and drama and maybe to get some work done without distraction, Gabriella took the journey home the next day. It was Friday, she was out of class early and she still a big majority of her paper to work on, but maybe getting away from campus would clear her mind just a little. It wasn't like she was going to get the chance to see Troy anyway, so why not take the opportunity.

It may have seemed odd to take her dad's place as an escape, considering how upset she still was with him after his behavior at dinner, but it was her father, and she loved him, no matter how idiotic he acted at times.

As she pulled up into the driveway, her father appeared at the entry way, walking down the porch steps to greet her.

"I see you're finally using the car I had sent out specifically for you," he commented.

Gabriella glanced back at the white BMW, rolling her eyes. It was way too flashy for her tastes, but with her last minute decision to go, she didn't really have much of a choice. It was either take the car, or call Jeffrey and wait. Instead she'd sent her dad a quick text and got on the road.

"Hello to you too Daddy," she said, pausing to give him a quick hug.

"I'm glad you decided to come home."

"Why's that?" She asked, grabbing her small duffle bag from the car.

"I have a surprise for you," he smiled before disappearing back into the house.

Gabriella watched the spot where he'd disappeared curiously for a second before following him into the house, acknowledging Judy, the housekeeper as she shut the door behind Gabriella.

"And what might that be?"

She didn't get a response as she entered the kitchen, noting that he'd entered in but must have left out of the other door into the dining area.

"Dad?"

She entered their obnoxiously luxurious dining room to see her dad grinning brightly at the head of the table, a fine and freshly dressed young man about her age standing just to the right of her father. He was wearing dress slacks and a crisp white shirt that had been tucked into his pants, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His hair was slicked back, obviously having been styled with too much gel and he had a bright smile on his face that matched he father's. Gabriella had to admit, however much he looked like a younger version of one of her father's business associates, he was attractive and had she not been in a relationship, she would have given him a second glance, but assumed that his personality probably matched his bank account.

"Uhm, hi?"

"You must be Gabriella," the handsome guy spoke. "It's such a pleasure to finally meet you," he said holding his hand out to her.

Gabriella placed her hand in his politely, trying to control the shock on her face when he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. "Uhh…" She was at a loss for words at his actions.

"Gabriella," her father butt in. "This is Prince Vincent Ames, heir to Lord Kingston Ames of Mount Queen. He's come all this way to accompany you to the annual Charity Ball tomorrow night. When I found out you were coming home, I called him and he agreed to be your date. Isn't that lovely?"

Gabriella didn't stop her jaw from dropping at the news. When she collected her initial shock, she turned her gaze and focused on her father, the glare she was sending him would surely kill a thousand times.


	15. Chapter 15

_**So I know this was supposed to be up last Monday, but don't kill me! I was actually in a car accident last Monday (Happy Halloween to me). It wasn't extremely serious, but it was my first car accident in my 21 years and I freaked and the damage to my car is most than expected. So I've been dealing with the details following that all week and then of course trying to balance my normal schedule between work, class, and my attempt at a social life. It's 11:58, turning 11:59 as I type this so I'm going to try to post before its Tuesday. Enjoy and sorry it's short, but I promise I will make up for it next week. For all those living in the U.S., make sure to get out there and vote! Lord knows we need everyone out there tomorrow because the fate of America isn't looking too good in my opinion. Enough politics talk, go vote, enjoy this chapter, see you next week!**_

* * *

Chapter 15

Gabriella stormed into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her and throwing her duffle bag on the bed, letting out a small scream in frustration as she started to pace in anger.

What the hell was his problem? Who did he think he was? Why would he do that to her?

Sadly enough, she could answer all of the questions herself: he was an arrogant, asshole jerk of a father, he thinks of himself as the controller of her life, and he did it because he wants to keep her away from Troy and control every aspect of her life.

After stopping her pacing, she plopped down on the bed, anger slightly dissipating, a pout now on her face as she tried to figure out how she was going to get out of this. Granted it was just a date with some random guy that probably wasn't going to mean anything to the same charity event as last year. She'd been to a thousand of them, with a thousand of different guys her father would continuously try to set her up with. In the past few years he'd let her pick her own date to events when she was required to have one, but figures that wouldn't be the case this year. Maybe he was afraid that if he didn't personally see to it that he hand-picked her date that she would infact bring Troy. Which could possibly be the case if he wasn't so busy and had no time for her, but it also was the fact that she hadn't even wanted to go to the charity event anyway.

Sure it was for a good cause and it would be beneficial to be seen there with her father, but beneficial to him only, because Gabriella didn't care whatsoever.

The last thing she wanted to do with her time was spend it around a bunch of well dressed, snobby, and snooty rich folks who would only look down their nose at you and basically talk down to you if you weren't on their level, only they did that in a "nice way". If you could call sly side comments, high pitched fake tones, and insults disguised as complements nice.

After a moment of thinking about it, Gabriella was just about to get up and go down to her father's office and give her a piece of her mind.

Just as she sat up from the bed, however, her bedroom door opened, revealing her father standing there and he did not look happy. But that was okay, because Gabriella wasn't happy either.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" He asked as he came in.

"Me? What am I doing? What are you doing? Setting me up on blind dates, seriously Dad?"

"Gabriella, don't be so dramatic. Prince Ames is a nice boy. You're walking around here slamming doors and acting like a little brat."

"Really Dad? A prince? Why do I need to attend a charity event with a prince? Much less anyone at all, actually?"

"You should be grateful. A lot of girls would kill to be in this position you're in now. Going out with a prince."

"To a charity event. Because my father convinced him too, probably because he thinks he's going to get something out of it."

"Don't be ridiculous…"

"But it's probably true? What did you tell him, that I was interested in him? That if he took me to this charity event and made you look good that he would have an in with me? Maybe even set up an arranged marriage."

"Gabriella, I am not going to have this discussion with you," Her father started, fixing his cuff links and he made a turn to leave the room.

"Well too bad! I want to have it!" she cut him off. "Is this about Troy? You're pissed because I brought him home and you don't like him so now you're trying to make sure we stay apart?"

"It's a charity event. Stop being so selfish and thinking about yourself!"

"We both know this is about much more than a charity event. If you think I haven't guessed that you're going to push me into pursing a relationship with this prince, then you must think I'm stupid."

"Right now, all I care about is our image at this event…"

"Why does that matter? Why can't I just go with my father? Or not at all? Why is it necessary to find a date, for you to pawn me off on someone else, who YOU see fit?"

Julius immediately shook his head, his anger getting the best of him. "This conversation is over. You will go to the event with Prince Ames and that's final. One night will not hurt you. So I suggest you find something in your closet to wear before I have to pick that out for you too."

He turned abruptly, not allowing her to interrupt him and stop him from leaving and disappeared right out the door, forcing the conversation to a hault.

"ARRRGHHHHH!" Gabriella turned around and screamed out loud, the sound echoing throughout her room and even down the hallway, reaching her father as he walked away from her room. He paused briefly at the sound, and hesistated, wondering if he should turn back and say something else to her, but the instant reaction of Gabriella slamming her bedroom door against made Julius think otherwise, continuing his journey back down the stairs, hoping that current situation wouldn't present an issue much longer, but not getting his hopes up for that fact.

~NG~

"So wait, let me get this straight, he's forcing you to go out on a date with a prince, and you're upset?" Kelsi asked.

"It's not a date with him, it's a charity event." Gabriella corrected as she sat at her vanity the next night, phone on speaker as she worked on her makeup.

There was a brief pause. "So then what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is the whole principle of the thing. He just thinks that he can control my whole life, including who I date, but I just…it's so frustrating."

"Well is the guy cute?"

Gabriella shrugged, even though Kelsi could not see her through the phone. "I don't know, my focus was not on him, I was just pissed about the situation in general."

"Well, good news is, it's just tonight right? Like you don't have to commit to anything else with this guy? Just do go the charity ball thingy, smile and be his arm candy and when the night is over, move on."

Gabriella sighed as she sat at her vanity, looking at her half done face. "I wish it were that simple, but you don't know my dad."

"From the way you make it sound, I don't think I want to," Kelsi muttered back in response. "But why can't it be that simple? How hard will it be to tell the guy that your dad isn't opened minded to the fact that you already have a boyfriend?"

"I mean….I don't know. Knowing Julius Montez for the 18 years that I have, I wouldn't put it passed him to have promised this guy something. I tell him I have a boyfriend and that I'm not interested and next thing you know it gets back to my dad and then he's spending all of his free time trying to devise other ways to control my life choices."

"Well Gabi, you can't walk around here scared of your dad forever."

"I'm not scared of him, I'm just…over it."

"Well I get that, but you're going to have to stand up to him eventually and let him know just exactly what you told me: you are not going to let him control your life. Because after a while, it's not going to feel good, you having to keep your relationship with Troy from him or having to avoid topics and pretend like your boyfriend doesn't exist just to please your father."

Gabriella sighed. "I mean, let's say you're right. How exactly do I go about doing that? After the stunt he pulled tonight, I was pissed and I'm pretty sure the argument we had, helped zero percent."

Kelsi hummed. "Well maybe not be a raging bitch about it, especially not in front of all those people that are bound to be there, but pull him to the side, either during or after and just explain it to him. Whether he chooses to understand or not is his problem. But at least give that cute guy a chance, he might come in handy later."

Gabriella rolled her eyes with a laugh. "How would you know if he's cute or not?"

"Come on Gabriella, he's a prince, an heir to the throne. I watch tons of tv to know that guy us probably smoking hot, but obviously as a taken women, you're blind to that. Doesn't mean you can't save him for later for the rest of us."

Gabriella smirked, and Kelsi could almost feel it through the line. "That came out wrong," Kelsi started.

"Nope," Gabriella cut her off with a laugh. "But I promise I won't tell Jason; wouldn't want to ruin your chances."

Kelsi was glad Gabi could not see the blush that had formed, making her cheeks red hot. "GOODBYE Gabriella, good luck tonight."

"Thank you Kels!"

"Yeah yeah. Call me after," came the reply before she hung up, not mad, but eager to get away from the current source of embarrassment. This left Gabriella giving herself a once over in the vanity mirror, taking all that Kelsi had said into account.

"Well Gabriella," she said as she looked at herself, providing the finishing touches. "Here goes nothing."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Whoo! Okay! It's been a pretty long day on my end. Class, work, class, work, meetings, social events. You name it. This week is accurately known as hell week. Most college kids will understand, that week leading up to Thanksgiving break when everything is now starting to be due, so shit is piling on and on and on. I have the rest of this week, 2 days next week, I'm on break for 3 days, then my final week of class is the 28-2 and then I have exams the first full week of December. So please be patient with me. If I don't have an update in on time next Monday, it's probably because I have a million and one things to do this week, but I will try!**_

_**So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope that I can have something out Monday, if not. Wednesday at the latest.**_

* * *

Chapter 16

Promptly at 6, Princes Ames was back on her father's doorstep, there to pick up Gabriella for the event. With her father in tow, the prince led her out to the car he had arrived in, holding the door open for her as she stepped in, both him and her father stepping in behind her.

As they rode, Gabriella diverted her eyes to stare off out the window, preparing herself for a night of fake smiles with pretend people.

Once there, it wasn't any different than what she'd expected. A bunch of people running around, fake smiling, sharing stories that showcased how rich they were, while those listening pretended to car, often interrupting to share their own stories to showcase their wealth too.

Gabriella stood to the side of Prince Ames, acting the part of the lovely sought upon date, going where he went and meeting those he met, the forced smile almost becoming etched permanently on her face, all the while she watched her father making himself known, owning the crowd, walking the whole ballroom.

"Ms. Montez," she turned to see a lanky guy with a camera smiling at her. "Can I get a picture?"

"Oh, uhm…" Gabriella hesitated, but before she could answer, Prince Ames stepped up beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in close to his body, a bright smile forming.

"Snap away," he offered the cameraman.

After a brief moment of staring at him like he was crazy, Gabriella turned and forced a smile and as soon as the cameraman was gone, she politely side-stepped from the prince's grasp.

Instantly, his face dropped. "I'm sorry?" he offered. "I didn't realize that made you uncomfortable."

Gabriella shook her head. "I just would rather not be felt on or groped by a guy that my dad is paying to take me out. Prince or not."

Prince Ames eyes immediately widened. "Excuse me?"

Gabriella sighed. "Look, you don't have to play dumb…"

"Your father is not paying me…"

"Well whatever you're getting out of this, because I know you're not just doing this because you want to."

The prince fell silent, leaving Gabriella with the answer she needed. "Exactly," she said following his silence.

"I'll have you know that I'm not really excited to be here either."

"Well join the club."

"What exactly is the problem here? I've done nothing to you."

She rolled her eyes. "What isn't the problem?"

"Okay, well, I think I know where this is headed, I'll just leave you be."

Releasing a breath, Gabriella realized she had been harsh for no reason. "Wait, I'm sorry. I…shouldn't be taking my frustrations out on you."

The prince smiled. "So you're admitting to being unhappy."

"I guess so."

"Can't say I blame you. Your father seems a bit overbearing," he commented, shocking Gabriella. He smiled at her reaction. "Just because I come from royalty doesn't mean I'm oblivious to what goes on around me or that I 100% agree with the values and views my family has. I've been through it; I'd recognize a girl in distress."

"What does that even mean?"

Prince Ames shrugged. "It means that I get it. Being pushed and shoved into fame, having to always prove yourself or end up doing something that would never be your first choice for a Saturday evening," he mentioned with a smirk as he looked around. "So what happened?"

Gabriella shrugged. "He doesn't like my boyfriend. To the point that he actually doesn't know I have a boyfriend."

"Sounds complicated. How did it get to that?"

"I…tried to meddle. I attempted to get him to see the other side of the argument and ended up making it worse. Now I'm hiding my relationship from my father because he doesn't think I should be with someone who doesn't come from money."

The prince nodded. "And here I thought I had it bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Can I be honest with you, without you getting upset with me?"

Gabriella hesitated. "I'm not sure why I would be upset…"

"Well," he started. "The reason I'm here with you tonight is not because I stand to gain something from your father, but it's more of a requirement, a stipulation if you will, from my parents."

Gabriella raised her eyebrows at him, to which he just sighed. "Well I'm trying to start my own company. It's meant to help children living in third world countries get a chance to come here and get an education for free. I want to call it Education Pro. My parents promised if I went to school and got my degree that they would help fund it so I could get started. Well now they've changed their minds because they want me to find a wife before any of that happens or no deal on funding. So it's either find a wife or….find some other funding."

"Oh, that's truly amazing." Gabriella answered eyes wide. "So I'm…. potential?"

Prince Ames laughed. "Honestly, I was just looking and you're definitely not a bad start. Plus, my parents seemed to approve of us attending this together."

Gabriella blushed, pushing some hair behind her ears. "But you already have a boyfriend," Prince Ames continued on. "So don't worry, you won't be getting any marriage proposals from me."

"That's crazy though, why do you need your parents to fund it?"

"Because I have no money. I mean it all comes from them. Without them I wouldn't have this title, this position, nothing. And as much as I hate some of the things that come with it, I can't deny the power it has. If I refuse to do what they ask, not only will I not be able to start Ed Pro, but they'll probably disown me too. Who wants a failed prince as heir to the throne?"

The small brunette nodded in agreement. "Yeah I definitely understand that. Dad's threatening my college career. And being that I have no other experience doing anything else, or money, I'm stuck listening to him if I want him to continue paying for me to get a degree."

"So this boyfriend of yours, he must be something if he's got you doing all this just to keep the relationship going. How long you two been together?"

"A few months. He goes to NYU with me."

"College boy, nice."

Gabriella smiled. "He's awesome. Everything a girl could ask for…you know, when I see him."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Just…not a lot of time for each other lately. It all ties into the not coming from money thing. He's working two jobs on top of school so…"

"Ouch, well if there's one thing I can give you advice on, is let him do his thing. It's a tough subject for guys, being able to take care of their girl as well as everything else in their life. So try not to be too hard on him about it, you'll hurt his pride." Prince Ames advised.

Gabriella nodded. "That's the last thing I want to do; I just miss him is all."

Prince Ames nodded in understanding. "And he misses you too, I'm sure, but he's gotta get things right in his own way."

Gabriella smiled. "Thanks. Not just for the advice, but being super cool about it all. Sorry I'm not the girl however."

Prince Ames laughed. "No worries, I'm sure things will work out. Would definitely like to keep you as a friend though."

"For sure. Maybe I can help you find 'her'," she answered with air quotations.

"Maybe. Not so sure she's out there for me, but no harm in looking."

Gabriella smiled and turned to the stage where some woman and her husband were trying to get people's attention.

"Okay, welcome everyone! We want to thank you all for coming tonight. It's such an honor that so many of you care and are here to support."

There was a polite applause from the crowd as Gabriella looked up at Prince Ames and he rolled his eyes, making her snicker quietly.

"We'd also like to remind everyone that this entire event will be broadcasted live on TV, all donations, everything. Say hi to the cameraman."

It was just then that the man that had taken her picture earlier came up, huge camera sitting on his shoulder, aimed directly at Gabriella and Prince Ames. At first they both smiled for the camera, their smiles less forced after the conversation they'd had. But it only took a moment for Gabriella to realize what was wrong.

"Holy shit!" She said as she freaked and turned, trying desperately to disappear, only it was too late.

Chad and Troy were cleaning up for the day, both of them beyond excited that it was closing time. Chad had plans to spend the night in front of his game system, while Troy was dying to see Gabriella. He was hoping that with them closing up pretty early, he'd be able to stop by her dorm room even if it were for a little bit because he knew she'd been a little down about him being so busy lately and he felt bad, plus he really missed having her around.

Chad was walking over to the TV in the corner which had been broadcasting some live event that neither had been paying much attention to. He'd grabbed the remote, ready to turn it off when something caught his eye.

"Say hi to the cameraman…"

"HOLY SHIT!"

Troy, confused, turned around to see what it was that Chad was freaking out about, and caught the smiling figure on the television that made his blood run cold.

"Holy shit," he'd whispered, repeating the popular phrase.


	17. Chapter 17

_**11/26 Update: **__**So you're probably wondering, "what the hell? why am I getting another notification for chapter 17". Well not to alarm anyone, but I just wanted to let you know that there probably will not be an update this Monday 11/28 and next Monday 12/5. I didn't realize until I sat down over the Thanksgiving holiday, just how swamped I am. I've done nothing but try to divide my time between my family and studying for the GRE test that I'm taking this upcoming Friday. In addition to that, I have 6 hours of research to complete by the end of this week, 2 papers that need starting, and my exams start on the 5th. Luckily I only have 3 that span over the days of the 5th and the 6th, but I want to focus on them to make sure I do well because well...I'm trying to graduate in May! xD So with all of that going on, I hope to have something out for you all next by 12/9, and then I can jump back into the routine.**_

**_So for all who celebrate, I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving and for those entering exam season as well, may the odds be ever in your favor. Now back to your regularly scheduled programming._**

_**This chapter is a bit of a doozy, forewarning. I honestly had no idea where I was going with this chapter until I wrote it and I'm just as shocked at the turn it took as you probably will be. But when I finished it, I was oddly proud of it, so I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 17

Gabriella sighed as she opened the door to Rusty's a little after two on the Monday following the charity event.

There was a pretty large amount of cars outside the shop and even more seemed to be situated all around inside the shop, at all different heights, with all different parts on each one missing, waiting to be diagnosed and worked on.

She'd noted that bunch of workers from the shop were walking about in their overalls, doing their jobs, but the one in particular she was looking for was nowhere to be found.

She'd realized as the camera pulled her into view what trouble she was going to be in, but she had no idea the actually amount of trouble. But she was also too scared to text him and ask him either, so she'd stayed silent the whole weekend, which in hindsight, may or may not have made things better. It gave him the opportunity to think things over and gave her even more ample time to think about how made he was going to be and overact to what she thought he might think or do in regards to the situation.

Troy hadn't shown up to class this morning, which was the first big confirming sign that he had seen the broadcast from the charity event and was likely upset with her. But like she said, how upset, was still a mystery. That was until she texted him after class to see where he had been and her reply that she had gotten was too simple for her liking. "Out today" was all it had said and that was all it took for her to realize that she needed to see him sooner than later to explain herself.

Gabi had been surprised that he'd given her two words more than she was expecting in response, but just as she'd originally expected, the rest of her texts and attempts to get in touch with him went unanswered. Whether that was because he was working or avoiding her, she wasn't sure.

He normally didn't schedule shifts during class time, but after finding him to be nowhere on campus and even hearing that he hadn't been in any of his other classes schedule for the day, she knew she only had a limited number of options as to where he was. And since she didn't have the address to his apartment and knew that his job at Ryan's was only Friday-Sunday, she'd googled the address for Rusty's. It'd been a bad idea to start with, but if he wasn't going to answer her calls and texts, she'd had to come see him in person, no matter how angry or upset she imagined that he was going to get at her for just showing up at his job uninvited.

"Can I help you miss? Are you looking to have your car serviced?" An older man had appeared out of an office she hadn't noticed before.

"Uhm, no. Actually, I'm looking for one of your employees?"

The man's eyebrows rose. "Well, may I ask which employee do I have on payroll that has such a beautiful young lady spending her precious time in my dusty old grease shop? Because whoever it is, he better he thankful. I'm Rusty by the way."

Gabriella blushed, both at his comment and the fact that she was talking to her boyfriend's boss and didn't hesitate to shake his hand when he offered it. "Gabriella," she'd answered.

"So which one of these knuckleheads do you need?"

"Uhm, Troy…Bolton."

"Bolton? He in trouble?"

"No, not really. I think I am."

"What could you have possibly done?"

Gabriella sighed. "A lot. I definitely wouldn't underestimate how bad things are right now."

Rusty crossed his arms. "Well, it can't be that bad. I'm sure you two can manage to talk things out. A pretty young lady like you."

"I wish that mattered."

"Bolton's a sucker for the nice ones, I'm sure he couldn't stay mad at you long."

"You say that before you know what's wrong?"

Rusty shrugged. "Well you're still here right? Which means he hasn't cut you out completely."

"Yeah just not answering my texts or calls." Gabriella murmured, only able to get upset at herself.

"He also is probably under the hood of one of these vehicles, so I'd say that'd be a good thing."

Before they could further their conversation, Troy had walked up to them, having been returning to his station from getting a part and overhearing a familiar voice.

"Gabriella? What are you doing here?"

Gabriella turned, surprised to see him standing there. Even though she had come here to see him, she wasn't fully expecting to see him nor did she really plan out what to say when she did. So she stood staring at him, not sure how to answer the question. It was the first time she'd really seen him in a few weeks due to his hectic and even though she missed him and wanted nothing more than to rush forward and wrap her arms around him in a big hug, she stopped herself from possible rejection to see what his reaction to her was first.

"I think Gabriella here needs to speak with you," Rusty spoke up after a minute, when it was evident that Gabriella wasn't going to respond to his question. "Take a 30-minute break, but when you get back, I want that car working like new."

Troy nodded and Rusty turned toward the young Latina. "It was nice meeting you Gabriella," he shook her hand again, this time leaning in closer to her. "Talk to him," he whispered. "I'm doing you a favor, don't waste it. 30 minutes."

Gabriella gulped, and Troy watched Rusty curiously as he walked off.

"Troy," she went to start, but he immediately cut her off.

"Let me go clock out. We can walk or something?"

She nodded, unable to form words and watched as he went to wipe off and wash his hands. He disappeared into a back room for a moment and came back out with his regular clothes showing; dark jeans and a gray t-shirt with his jacket open on top of it. They walked out of Rusty's together and ended up on the street, walking down the sidewalk with nowhere to go.

"So before you say anything, I'd like to ask for the chance to explain myself," she blurted out, eyes catching his and staring hopeful that he would give her a chance to speak.

Without words, he nodded his head, indicating for her to go on as he was listening.

"So I'm an idiot, a huge one. Nothing about this weekend went as planned. I was feeling upset and needing a break over midterms and not being able to see you as much and I supposed to go home and spend some quality time with my father, maybe make up for that crazy dinner a while back and I came home to more craziness. There was my dad and Prince Ames and next thing you know, I'm being auctioned off as the Prince's date to a charity event that's broadcasted on live TV, which I'm assuming you saw."

Troy chose to nod to confirm his answer, which Gabriella was grateful for. She wanted to be able to get it all out before she gave him a chance to really open his mouth and express how he felt about it. She wanted to be able to fully explain and give reasoning for her actions.

"That being said, I should have told you about it when I first found out. I should have asked your opinion on the whole thing rather than going behind your back. I know it wasn't technically lying, but lying by omission and I hated it, but I also thought that it wouldn't make much of a difference. I figured the more I at least attempted to comply with my father, the easier it would be for us to be together in his eyes."

"But looking back on the weekend, I realized how it must have looked to you, me being out with Ames and just…everything. I don't want you to think it happened because of what we're going through right now. I mean sure, it's upsetting to not see you, but I understand and I get it and I don't blame anyone, and we just have to power through and make the best out of this. I shouldn't have gone, I should have put my foot down with my father and told him that I wouldn't go, but I guess at the moment I was too scared because there was so much riding on me not fighting him. I'm sorry."

There a was a beat of silence between the two of them in which Troy planned in his head the words he planned to say and Gabriella waited patiently to see how bad the response from him would be.

"Gabriella, I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?" Gabriella asked surprised.

"I'm not, but that doesn't mean this isn't a big deal."

"I know it is and I…"

"Wait, let me talk. Please."

Gabriella nodded, knowing he wasn't being rude, but in fact right. He had given her a chance to explain, so she had to offer that same courtesy back towards him.

"I just…there's a reason why you didn't tell me about this weekend. And I'm not stupid enough to ignore the reason. It's obvious that it all stems from your father. He doesn't know about us, that we continued our relationship after dinner. And I'm sure that's for good reason. However, this…I can't keep lying about these things. I want to be with you, I really do and it's not anyone's fault that your father doesn't approve, but I mean…have you ever thought of why?"

"No because the reasoning of why he doesn't approve doesn't matter to me. I want to be with you too."

"And I get that I do. I won't deny that my feelings for you are too strong for me to willing want to stay away."

Gabriella paused. "Willingly?"

Troy sighed, his head dropping to gaze at the floor. "We can't keep fighting this."

"Troy…please."

"Gabriella, no. We can't. It's getting to be too much. Believe me, I'm the last one that wants this, but maybe we have to think about the fact that it may be the best thing right now."

"But how? How would that be best? Are you mad about Prince Ames, honestly?"

"No, not in the slightest. I trust you. I trust that nothing happened and I believe fully that it was your dad's idea to do something like that because this is him like 100%, but Gabriella, fighting him on this is getting us nowhere."

"I don't think that…"

"How could you not see it? "

"Because you're forcing it! You think I don't realize that this second job and all these extra shifts at work and all this time apart mean more than you're letting on. I'm not stupid either and I know why."

"Gabriella, you don't understand…"

"No, you don't! When are you going to see that none of that matters to me?! The money is my father, not me and if I had a choice, I would let go of all of it to be with you."

"But you can't and I won't let you throw away your education just to be with me. Regardless of how you feel about it, you know you need it."

"And that has nothing to do with you! I can go on just fine keeping this a secret from him. It doesn't matter as long as at the end of the day you're still here with me."

"I want to be, but I can't be your secret. Even if it is just from him. You have to admit it; we can't keep going like this."

"Then quit your second job."

Troy scoffed. "I'm serious! The money doesn't matter, so quit. It doesn't have to be like this."

"But it does! It does have to be like this because it's not just about me and you when it comes to the money. I need this, I have to work for this and I don't really have any other options here. Honestly, there's no point being with you if I can't devote time to you and I can't devote my time to you, not now."

Gabriella played with her hands as she looked away.

"We come from two different worlds Gabriella," Troy continued on. "And it was nice while it lasted, but we've got to stop trying to live in this fantasy that we can make this happen and everything is going to be okay. This is not a fairytale. I'm not Prince Charming and you're not Cinderella. There's no way we can make this work and be happy with each other at the same time."

"Troy, you said you love and me and I'm still figuring this whole thing out, but please just give me the chance to do that!"

"But that's the problem, I…don't."

"Don't what?" she asked, fearing the answer.

"Love you," he said the words, delivering a painful blow to Gabriella's chest. "I thought I did, but I can't possibly. I'm in love with a fantasy that will never be and I have to stop letting it control me and diminish my sense of reality. This is not real. What we had could never be real. It was a fun idea while it lasted, but I just…can't do this."

Gabriella stood shocked, staring at Troy but hurting herself even more as she realized that he wasn't going to look back at her and make eye contact, no matter how hard she desperately tried to will him. She'd finally realized where she stood as far as her feelings with him and he'd taken those feelings and stomped on them, throwing them out of the window after declaring that they weren't in any way, shape, or form realistic.

"I…" Gabriella finally started to say, but once again was cut off by Troy before she could formulate anything to say with real meaning.

"I have to get back to work," he stated. "Are you…" he stopped, thinking twice about his question. "Will you be okay getting back to campus on your own."

"I…yeah," she answered.

"Okay," he nodded, his voice barely audible at this point.

And that was it, no hug, no last glance, no goodbye, taking with him any chance of a confirmation that this wasn't permanent and had a fix somewhere down the line.

She watched him walk away until she could no longer make out his profile and then she finally let herself release the breath she was holding all that time. And having not wanted to say the words minutes ago, but wanting desperately to have something to hold onto, something to make everything okay, she finally let them be spoken out loud.

"But I love you."


End file.
